¡Secuestradas!
by saraes
Summary: Desde la niñez, las Swan y los Cullen no se soportan. ¿Qué sucederá cuando los Cullen decidan secuestrarlas y mantenerlas en Isla Esme durante una semana? TH. ExB,JxA,ExR. LEMMONS


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos.

* * *

¡Hola preciosa!, como lo prometido es deuda, acá os dejo mi regalito de Navidad. ¡Espero que os guste!

Aviso: Este Os, a parte de ser rated M, es XXL. O sea, lo que viene siendo Extra mega largo…

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**One-Shot.**

" **¡Secuestradas!"**

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

¿Por qué no nos vemos?, quiero conocerte… en persona.

**VersesGirl dice:**

No sé…

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

Aún no confías en mi?… pensé que éramos amigos.

**VersesGirl dice:**

Tengo miedo… y si la realidad no es lo que esperamos.

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

Eres tú… esa es mi realidad.

**VersesGirl dice:**

Y si no soy como piensas?… y si no eres como pienso?…

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

No es una cita de pareja VersesGirl, quiero conocer a la chica que es, por hoy en día, y aunque sea por msn, mi mejor amiga..

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

Quiero hablar personalmente contigo… quiero verte, aunque físicamente no seas como me imagino, sé al menos como eres por dentro y te aseguro… merecerá la pena.

.

.

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

Estás ahí?…

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

VersesGirl, estás?

.

.

.

**VersesGirl dice:**

Ok, veámonos!

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

Bien!

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

¿dónde?..

**VersesGirl dice:**

Mañana salgo de viaje. ¿Conoces el café que está a dos manzanas del campus.. El mystery?. Estaré allí en media hora..

**Lover of the potril dice:**

Ok, en media hora.¿Cómo te reconoceré?

**VersesGirl dice**:

Llevo puesto unos jeans y un jersey Azul.¿Y yo a ti?

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Me acercaré a ti y te recitaré tu verso preferido.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, Bella entraba en el Mystery Café enfundada como había dicho en unos ajustados jeans y su Suéter azul preferido. Caminó a través de local y se sentó en una mesa que había en un rincón mirando hacía la puerta.

- Te pongo lo de siempre, Bella?- le preguntó Betty la camarera..

- Si Betty, gracias. - contestó ella mientras miraba expectante hacia la entrada..

- Vuelvo enseguida..

Diez minutos antes, Edward llegaba al Mystery café deseoso de conocer a la magnifica chica con la que llevaba chateando más de un semestre.. La única con la que si se mostraba tal como es, con quién podía hablar de literatura, de música porque tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ello, algo que no tenían las chicas con las que habitualmente se relacionaba.

Se sentó en el lugar más apartado de la barra desde donde podría ver sin ser visto. Sabía que no era justo, pero si físicamente no era como se esperaba, quería poder seguir con su amistad a través de la red disculpándose con cualquier excusa..

Sus hermanos insistieron mucho en ese detalle. Los Cullen era bastante conocidos en el campus y no quería que un paso mal dado enturbiaran la reputación de casanovas que se habían ganado y por lo que eran envidiados por la mayoría de los chicos, y admirados por las chicas.

El en un principio se negó, pero digamos que las modos persuasivos de Emmett hicieron efectos…

Pasados unos minutos, vio llegar a una chica con las características que VerseGirl le había dado, pero se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba tomando al ver de quién se trataba…

¡No podía ser cierto!.. se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como ella se acomodaba en una de las mesas más apartadas y miraba hacía la puerta con cierto nerviosismo.. Sin duda el destino le estaba gastando un broma pesada. Cuál era la probabilidad de que la chica a la que silenciosamente le había entregado su corazón fuera a la misma con la que se llevaba a matar desde siempre.

Bella, Bella Swan, una de las tres hijas de los mejores amigos de su padre.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras la veía allí, esperando, nerviosa por conocer al chico al que le había contando sus inquietudes más profundas, sus planes, sus sueños y que resultaba ser al chico que más detestaba en este mudo. Aunque siempre le había gustado físicamente, era ella la que no le daba ni la hora, porque según ella, era un malcriado, arrogante, presumido y mujeriego con el que no merecía la pena gastar ni un minuto de su tiempo. Lo que convertía en un campo de batalla cada reunión familiar que tenían…

Se quedó por un tiempo más observándola, ahora que conocía algo más que sus burlas, su frialdad y sus desplantes… la veía más hermosa, sus ojos achocolatado que tanto le había llamado la atención, ahora parecían mucho más enigmáticos y su pequeño cuerpo en el que apenas había reparado, ahora le parecía de lo más llamativo y excitante…

Pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que cuando ella supiese que él era el chico con el que había estado descubriendo su corazón, jamás volvería a conectar. Así que decidió lo más conveniente para seguir conociéndola, oculto tras la red, bajo el nick Lover of the poetry.

Con excesiva confianza y chulería; portando, por supuesto, su sonrisa ladeada que tanto la mortificaba, comenzó a caminar hacia su posición..

Bella, que estaba mirando su reloj de muñeca por quinta vez constando que su cita se retrasaba por más de cinco minutos ya, alzó su vista en el momento justo en el que Edward caminaba hacia ella.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y poner una mueca de verdadero disgusto al ver que se aproximaba. Edward Cullen era uno de los chicos a los que más detestaba en la faz de la tierra, los otros, por supuesto, eran sus dos hermanos Jasper y Emmett. Estos eran los tres hijos de los mejores amigos de sus padres y con los que se llevaba a matar junto con su dos hermanas, Alice y Rose desde que eran niños.

Aunque no siempre había sido así, desde siempre habían sido de los mejores amigos, ya que andaban juntos desde preescolar, pero cuando en sexto, Edward que siempre la acompañaba a casa, la dejó plantada para irse a tontear con la popular del colegio, Jessica Stanley, se juró que jamás volvería a ser su amiga.

Y ese primer momento de decepción se fue convirtiendo en odio con el paso del tiempo.

- Bella Swan! - dijo Edward con un tono arrogante nada más llegar a su mesa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le contestó Bella con desprecio.

-Vaya, así saludas a los amigos.- Le regañó mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba justo al frente de ella…

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - le preguntó apretando los dientes y mirándolo de una manera bastante amenazante..

- Joder Bella, si tratas a los chicos de esa manera, es lógico que no tengas aún pareja..

- Vete a la mierda, Cullen. - contestó con tono acerado. - Y lárgate que estoy esperando a alguien - le ordenó traspasándolo con la mirada.

- Debes de haberlo embaucado muy bien para que ese pobre idiota sucumba a "tus encantos.."- dijo lo último haciendo la señal de las comillas con los dedos…

- Eres un imbécil, Edward - contestó ella - Sabes qué?, mejor me voy yo, ya que mi cita se ha retrasado- miró una vez más su reloj viendo que ya pasaba diez minutos de la hora acordada.

- Seguro que ha salido corriendo al verte - le dijo riendo con la sonrisa torcida, viendo como ella se levantaba y tomaba su bolso con intención de irse..

- Eres… eres de lo peor - le contestó apretando los dientes.. - No lo soporto más, te aseguro, que aunque me cueste un enfado con mi padre, este año paso de ustedes… Vete al diablo, Edward.!

Sin darle derecho a réplica, Bella caminó presurosa y de malhumor hacia la puerta.

Edward que no entendía cómo había sido capaz de tratarla de esa manera, se sintió un miserable. Nada de lo que le había dicho lo pensaba, sino todo lo contrario, pero era una especie de barrera ante su trato de indiferencia y odio hacia él.

Bella llegó a su cuarto hecha una furia. Por más que lo intentaba no podía soportarlo, su sola presencia la perturbaba. No podía entender como alguna vez se sintió su amiga si estaba más que claro que nada tenían en común, lo que le hizo recordar que el que sí parecía su media naranja le había dado plantón. ¿Habría salido corriendo como le dijo Edward?, se preguntó. ¡Edward, Edward!, repitió con odio mientras llegaba a su habitación y encendía su laptop mientras se ponía algo más cómodo.

En cuanto se cambió tomó su laptop y se conectó.

**VerseGirl dice:**

No has venido

.

.

**VerseGirl dice:**

Sabía que no era buena idea.

.

.

**VerseGirl dice:**

Siento no haber sido la persona que esperaba.. Adiós para siempre, Lover of the poetry

**Lover of the poetry dice:**

No..no termines nuestra amistad

**Lover of the potril dice:**

Me ha surgido un imprevisto… Lo siento. Podemos quedar en otro momento..

**VerseGirl dice:**

No... no sé… Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva.

**Lover of the poetry dice**:

Lo siento…

.

.

**VerseGirl abandona la conversación….**

**VerseGirl aparece como desconectada…**

Edward se quedó mirando la pantalla de su Lap. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan vacío ante esa despedida tan fría. Sin duda la había decepcionado y ahora que sabía que era ella, la chica con la que durante seis meses había estado compartiendo todo sus anhelos y de la que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado, se sentía mucho peor.

- Ey tío, que mala cara tienes - afirmó Emmet nada más entrar al cuarto.

- Qué?…-contestó Edward alejando la vista de la pantalla y mirando a su hermano que dejaba sus libros sobre la mesa…

- Que tienes mala cara…¿Qué pasa Edward, era un coco? - dijo riéndose mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa del salón…

- Tío no dejes eso ahí - le regañó Edward - aquí vivimos tres ¿recuerdas?.

- Joder Tío, si que era un cardo malayo para que te haya dejado así..- volvió a decir riéndose ruidosamente…

- ¿Quién es un cardo malayo? - preguntó Jasper que recién llegaba….

- La noviecita de Edward, la chica con la que chatea como un mariquita…- bromeó Emmett provocando la risa de Jasper…

-Joder Edward, aún no lo entiendo, puedes tener a la tía que quieras y te la pasas como un idiota ante el ordenador…

- Es Bella…- dijo Edward provocando que ambos dejaran de reír al instante..

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Emmett.

- Que la chica con la que he estado chateando, es Bella - les confesó frunciendo el ceño y siseando ante las miradas incrédulas de sus hermanos.

Pasado unos segundos, Emmett y Jasper cruzaron la mirada y sin más comenzaron a reír como locos..

-¿Por qué coño os reís? - les preguntó Edward notablemente molesto..

Cuando los dos hermanos consiguieron controlar sus risa, Jasper se acercó a él y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que admitas tus sentimiento, ¿no Eddie?- le dijo aún riéndose…

-¿De que habláis? - le preguntó confuso.

-Oh vamos Edward, acaso nos vas a decir que no te ha encantado saber que Bella es la chica por la que llevas babeando más de seis meses…- dijo Emmett caminando hacia la cocina.

- Vamos chicos… he dicho que es Bella… la misma que nos odia a muerte junto a las dos diablas de sus hermanas..- dijo con una expresión de horror..

-Oh, si… y que diablesa..- dijo Emmett seguido de un gemido mientras regresaba al salón con tres cervezas en las manos..

-Ya te digo.- corroboró Jasper tomando una de ellas y llevándosela gustosamente a la boca..

- Pero… Ahora si que no entiendo.. - dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño…

-Ay hermanito, pareces que no tengas ojos en la cara.. - dijo Emmett tendiéndole otra cerveza. - ¿Acaso no has visto en que se han convertido esas tres?…Dios! Rose me pone a mil y con ese carácter… lo que daría por tenerla pidiéndome más..- dijo de lo más soñador provocando la risa de los dos.

- ¿Te gusta Rosalie? - preguntó Edward atónito.

- No sólo me gusta Edward, será la madre de mis hijos.. Aunque ella aún no lo sepa..

-¡¿Qué?- contestó Edward totalmente sorprendido por la confesión de su hermano mayor.

- Y que me dices de la alocada de Alice..- comentó Jasper con una sonrisa tonta en la cara - Esa pequeña duende me tiene totalmente enamorado - confesó sin ningún problema…

- ¿ A ti te gusta la hiperactiva de Alice?- volvió a preguntar Edward totalmente asombrado…- Pero si tu eres la calma en persona Jasper, por dios, ni sé como es que tienes éxito con la mujeres..- dijo riendo…

- No todo es entrar a matar, Edward. Yo las cazo sutilmente..- le confesó Jasper pagadamente.

-Y tú, nos vas a decir que no te mueres por los huesitos de la pequeña Bella…- aseguró Jasper tomando otro sorbo…- Edward, tu has estado enamorado de Bella toda la vida, sólo que tu orgullo ha ocultado ese sentimiento..

-No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo - dijo Edward levantándose para dejar el botellín en la mesa y encarar a sus hermanos…- Ustedes dos pelean con ellas cada vez que se ven en la casa, ¿cómo es que de pronto las aman? Y yo no estoy enamorado de Bella… por dios!, es odiosa…

- ¿Recuerdas que la chica con la que has estado hablando por MSN durante todo este tiempo es ella? - le recordó Emmett - Edward, no quieras engañarte, te has llevado horas y horas conectado con ella sin apenas darte cuenta… Puede que la actitud de Bella no te guste, y que en el fondo le guardes rencor por haber roto vuestra amistad, pero sin duda, ella no te era indiferente. ¿Acaso te piensas que no nos dábamos cuenta de cómo la molestabas cada vez que nos veíamos?, has estado haciendo con ella lo mismo que nosotros con Alice y Rose - le confesó.

Edward se quedó por unos segundo pensando en lo que su hermano le decía.

- Puedes que tengas razón. Bella me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero… jamás me dará la hora - les confesó con una mueca de tristeza. - Y ahora, ni siquiera sé si tendré la oportunidad de seguir hablando con ella. Creo que se ha molestado porque no llegué… bueno… si llegué, sólo que no me presenté como tal.

- Pues algo tendremos que hacer..- dijo Jasper pensativamente..

- ¿A que te refiere ? - preguntó Edward..

- Yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ella, pienso ganarme el amor de Alice.. De hecho, ya en la reunión anterior, comencé a ser más amble con ella, aunque reconozco que no será fácil.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, aunque… Rose es un hueso duro de roer, y Bella no se le queda muy atrás, hermanito..- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues como no la secuestre y la obligue a aceptarme, me parece a mi que Bella ni me mira.. - dijo Edward sonriendo soñadoramente..

-¡Secuestrarlas! - Repitió Emmett como si se le hubiese encendido la bombilla..

- ¿En que estas pensando Emmett?- preguntó Jasper interesado.

- ¿Estáis loco? - bufó Edward alarmado.

- Tu lo has dicho Edward, sólo secuestrándola quizás tuvieras una oportunidad con ella, y nosotros no estamos mejor que tú… - dijo arrascándose la barbilla mientras veía mentalmente el resultado.

- Definitivamente si pudiera estar al menos una semana con ella, las veinticuatro horas, acabaría cediendo a mis encantos - dijo Jasper soñadoramente..

- Oh, si..- gimió Emmett..- esa gatita iba a conocer lo que es estar con un león y no con los gatitos con los que juega..- dijo Emmett con una mirada lujuriosa…

- Definitivamente estáis loco… - Edward comenzó a caminar por la sala de un lado a otro.- Estáis hablando tranquilamente de secuestradlas… y lo que harías con ellas..¿desde cuando sois unos delincuentes? - les preguntó exasperado.

Emmett que parecía no haberlo escuchado siguió planificándolo en voz alta…

-El tio Charlie está más que harto de lo mal que nos llevamos, podemos decirle que queremos invitar a las chicas a Isla Esme, a ver si conseguimos limar asperezas…

- Claro hermano, y no sé, a las chicas les podemos decir que han ganado un viaje y cuando la limusina las vaya a recoger, nos las llevamos…- dijo Jasper sonriendo perversamente..

- No puedo creer lo que lo que estoy oyendo..- Edward seguía caminando mientras se pasaba las manos por los cabellos compulsivamente..- En verdad estáis planificando el secuestro de las chicas - dijo casi gritando - Por dios, Charlie nos matará..

-No porque le confesaremos nuestras intenciones y pediremos su permiso.- dijo Jasper de lo más natural..

-¡¿Qué? -Contestaron los otros dos al unísono..

-Vamos chicos, ya es hora de que asentemos la cabeza, y yo pienso pedir permiso a Charlie para salir con Alice, se que eso a él le agradará y mama bien que se empeñó en que fuésemos caballeros…

Tanto Edward como Emmett tragaron en seco pero después sonrieron, era cierto, su madre los había educado para ser respetuoso con los padres de sus novias y definitivamente ya habían encontrado a las chicas con las que querían compartir sus vidas, aunque éstas, fueran hoy por hoy, sus acérrimas enemigas.

Al día siguiente, tanto los Cullen como las Swan, viajaron a Forks, el pueblo donde sus padres residían, pero como había asegurado Bella , ésta se negó tajantemente en ir donde los chicos. Su animadversión hacía Edward llegaba a unos límites alarmantes, y aunque su padre se molestó muchísimo con ella, tuvo que acceder gracias a Rose y Alice que se pusieron de parte de su hermana y amenazaron con no ir ellas tampoco si la obligaban…

Durante la comida, Edward se mostró triste y apagado. Sus hermanos que aunque se sentían felices por que las otras hermanas si que habían ido, no dejaban de sentirse preocupados por Edward, que nada más terminar la comida desapareció en su habitación..

Las chicas, que aunque estuvieron un poco más amble que de costumbre, pero sobretodo con Carlisle y Esme, también se despidieron tras la comida argumentando que querían ir donde Bella, que no se encontraba bien físicamente..

- No puedo creer que nuestros hijos no se lleven bien . - dijo Carlisle a Charlie mientras le servía una copa de coñac..

- Te aseguro que no lo entiendo. De niños se llevaban también y de pronto, de la noche a la mañana todo cambia. - contestó Charlie contrariado tomando la copa que su mejor amigo le ofrecía…

-Os acordáis los planes que teníamos con ellos…- recordó Esme sonriente mientras llegaba con la cafetera seguida de Renée que traía la bandeja con las tazas y los dulces..

- Oh, claro que me acuerdo Esme… - contestó Renné,- los teníamos a todos emparejados, iba a ser perfecto… cada oveja con su pareja - recordaba tristemente..- Hasta podía asegurar que entre ellos existía ese lazo… Fijaros si no en Edward y Bella. Ella no viene, el desaparece casi en el acto, si hubiese estado aquí, las disputas se hubiesen alargado hasta la noche..- dijo sonriente..

- Exacto - confirmó Esme.

- ¿Qué tratáis de decir, que están enamorados? - preguntó Carlisle dudoso..

- Pues si eso es amor… no quiero ni pensar que es la guerra. - soltó Charlie irónicamente haciendo que el resto riese..

- Pues creo que sí, hasta juraría que los otros chicos tampoco les son indiferentes Rose y Alice.. Visteis a mi Jasper como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que Alice, hablaba o simplemente lo miraba..- Dijo Esme emocionada.

- Y mi Rose se enrojeció cuando Emmett se ofreció a ir con ella en busca del postre.. Y para que mi Rose se sonroje…- comentó Renée de lo más divertida.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que son más las ganas nuestras que la de ellos…

Jasper y Emmett irrumpieron de pronto en la sala.

-Tio Charlie, podemos hablar contigo, a solas - le preguntó Jasper con cierta seriedad..

- Contigo también papá. Necesitamos vuestro consejo - le dijo Emmett..

- Claro hijos, pasemos a mi despacho…- ofreció Carlisle - Volvemos en seguida cariño - se despidió de Esme con un delicado beso en los labios…

- Ya nos contaréis - pidió Renée mientras Charlie la tomaba de las manos antes de dejar la sala seguida de los chicos…

-¿Viste eso Jasper? - preguntó Emmett a su hermano mientras caminaban de tras de los otros hacia el despacho..

- Es envidiable como se quieren a pesar de los años, yo también quiero poder vivir eso con Alice. - susurró Jasper admirado.

- Pues entonces no podemos echarnos a tras.-aseguró Emmett

- ¿A por ello?- animó Jasper.

- ¡A por ello! - contestó firmemente Emmett…

Charlie enrojeció cuando los chicos comenzaron a declararle los sentimientos que tenían hacia sus hijas y tras soportar las risas de su mejor amigo que desde luego se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, clamó al cielo cuando le dijeron lo que tenían pensado…

-¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos, verdad?- espetó Charlie amenazadoramente…

Los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos y Carlisle que no estaba de mejor humor que Charlie los reprendió…

-Pero será con tu consentimiento y juramos que no le haremos ningún daño, solo queremos pasar con ellas una semana al menos solo para que podamos cortejarlas…

- Definitivamente No - contestó rotundamente Charlie…- Son mis princesas, no pienso dejar que las secuestréis o algo por el estilo…

- No tendremos más oportunidades que las vacaciones de Navidad, Tío. Para el año que viene, Tanto Rose como yo dejaremos la universidad y cada uno buscará su camino.. La perderé para siempre - dijo Emmett desesperado…

- Y Alice quiere viajar a París para terminar el ultimo año de Diseño, yo no tendré otra oportunidad , Tío, puede que un parisino me la robe para siempre, nos la robe mejor dicho, porque sabes que ella no dudaría en quedarse allí para siempre - dijo Jasper sabiendo que eso haría que Charlie que amaba a sus hijas, cediera con más facilidad…

Charlie frunció el ceño nada más oírlo y tuvo que admitir que le aterraba la idea de perder a su pequeña.. Alice era tan impulsiva..

- No sé… - dijo contrariado - no hay otra forma, ¿y si ellas no os aceptan? - preguntó intrigado.

-Nada podemos hacer contra eso, Tío. No las vamos a obligar, sólo pedimos tener esa oportunidad..

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Charlie con verdadera curiosidad…

- Pues porque hemos conocidos muchas chicas, tío, no lo vamos a negar, y ninguna nos hacen sentir como lo hacen ellas, hasta discutir con ellas es mejor que nada - contestó Jasper por los dos.

- Entonces, si no he entendido mal, pretendéis secuestrar a Rose y a Alice para llevarlas a Isla Esme a pasar unas vacaciones..

- Ah… no exactamente..- contestó Emmett.

- Pensamos hacerlo con las tres… - siguió Jasper…

- Bella, mi Bella… ¿por qué? - preguntó Charlie totalmente confuso.

- Porque Edward está completamente enamorado de ella y son los que más difíciles los tiene…- contestó Emmett..

- Tio, papá.. No lo van a creer, pero ambos llevan chateando juntos desde hace un semestre y te aseguro que siempre supe que Edward sentía algo muy especial por Bella, y me preocupaba por como ella lo trataba, por eso me alegre que al fin hubiese encontrado otra persona con la que alegrar sus días, y resultó ser ella - relató finalmente Jasper.

- ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó Carlisle sorprendido..

-¿Y Bella los sabe? - interrogó Charlie .

- Si y no - contestó Emmett sonriente..- Es totalmente cierto, hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos, ellos quedaron para conocerse y cuál fue la sorpresa para Edward al ver a Bella.

- Y ella aún no lo sabe, el no se atrevió a confesarle que con el chico con el que se lleva horas y horas conectadas, es él…

-¿Edward está de acuerdo con esta locura?- preguntó Carlisle…

- Cierto, si Edward también quiere relacionarse con Bella, ¿Por qué no está aquí?.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con tristeza.

- Edward no está del todo de acuerdo con el modo, y además, está seguro que en él no hará efecto, ya que Bella lo detesta, sólo tenéis que ver que ni se ha presentado a la comida…

Charlie bajó la cabeza avergonzado sabiendo que los chicos tenían razón..

- Supongo que es lógico que Edward piense así. Bella no lo aceptará..

- Tío Charlie, ¿sabías que Bella anda saliendo con un chico que no es trigo limpio? - le preguntó Emmett sin tapujos…

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Charlie con preocupación…

- Un tal James anda detrás de ella y ya la hemos visto salir un par de veces con él.. Ese chico no nos gusta Tío, lo que quiere es jugar con ella, para después…

- Calla! - ordenó Charlie..

- El es de mi edad Tio, está conmigo en la clase y hace poco le escuché alardeando de lo que le haría a la ratona de la biblioteca cuando la tuviera debajo..

- Calla, te he dicho - gruñó..

- Edward no sabe nada de esto, se lo hemos ocultado para que no se buscara problemas…

- Habéis hecho bien, hijos. - le aseguró Carlisle…- Charlie, tu tienes la última palabra, son tus hijas… pero si te sirve de algo, se que mis chicos cuidarán bien de ellas… y…. es lo que siempre hemos querido ¿no? - le dijo Carlisle intercediendo por sus hijos…

- Crees que sería una buena idea? - preguntó Charlie ansiosamente a su mejor amigo..

- Amo a tus hijas como si fueran mías propias, Charlie, no encontraría unas nueras mejores… y piensa como se sentirían Esme y Renée al saber que sus sueños con respecto a sus hijos se han hecho realidad…- dijo sonriente - Créeme Charlie, mis hijos cuidaran de tus hijas, yo confío en ellos. Sé como los he educado.

Charlie se rasgó la cabeza antes de hablar…

- Esta bien, pero si me entero que las dañaron o que las obligaron a hacer algo que ellas no quisieran, os juro que no habrá escondite donde podáis esconderos. - les amenazó.

- Descuida Tío, o mejor dicho… suegro - contestó Emmett burlón, provocando la risas de Jasper y su padres y una mirada asesina de parte de Charlie..

- No hagas que me arrepienta, hijo - le dijo secamente…

- Sabes Charlie… ¡seremos consuegros! - exclamó Carlisle de lo más feliz dándole una palmada en el hombro, y por partida triple - rió sonoramente - ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!

- Tu celebra, celebra… que como algo salga mal….

-Confía en mis chicos Charlie, no podrás encontrar a nadie mejores que ellos..

- Ni ellos a mejores que mis princesas - contestó Charlie orgulloso..

- Sin duda - asintió Carlisle felizmente…

En el transcurso de la tarde, Charlie subió al cuarto de Edward y se aseguró que los sentimientos hacia su pequeña eran sinceros y aunque le sorprendió gratamente que él mismo no quisiera llevar a cabo tan descabellado plan. Finalmente lo convenció pidiéndole que cuidara mucho de ella…

Tres días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Cuarto de las hermanas Swan..

- Entonces qué, ¿vendréis o no al viaje que me ha tocado? - les preguntó Alice por cuarta vez intentando de convencerlas..

- No sé Alice, y dejar a papá y a mamá solos en estas fechas. ¿Estás seguro que te dieron permiso? - preguntó Bella incrédula..

- Yo por mi de acuerdo.. Aunque…

-¿Aunque qué? - preguntó Bella intrigada…

- No sé… echaré de menos la cena que hacemos con El tío Carlisle y tía Esme…

- ¿Tu está flipá, verdad? - exclamó Bella tajantemente.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que echarás de menos eso?, por dios, Rose, ¿recuerdas quienes estarán allí?

- Que tú no puedas ver a los chicos es un cosa… pero…

-¿Rose? - inquirió Bella con la ceja levantada…

- Por dios!, habéis visto como está de tremendo Emmett…- dijo con ojos lujuriosos…

- NO me lo puedo creer..- siseó Bella rodando los ojos…- Pensé que habías pasado tus años hormonales Rose…

- Pues os confieso que Jasper me gusta - musitó Alice. - A veces me pregunto cómo es que nos hemos llevado tan mal con ellos… Jasper es un sol..

- ¿Alice, te estás oyendo?- preguntó Bella alarmada..

- Sabes Bella, estoy cansada de que tu bronca con Edward nos haya arrastrado a nosotras… ya no somos unas crías. Cuando vas enterrar ese hacha..- le reprendió.

- Opino lo mismo… Emmett será un arrogante, pero te aseguro que puedo tenerlo comiendo de mi manita si quisiera… menuda soy yo para eso..- dijo sonriendo pagadamente mientras se limaba las uñas..

- Pues sabes lo que pienso Bella - le dijo Alice un tanto molesta - Que todo lo que te pasa es que estas loquita por Edward, y que no le perdonas que te haya dejado por otra.

- Alice…- susurró Bella, asombrada.

- Si, Bella… eso es lo que pienso. - se ratificó.

- Eso no es verdad…- musitó Bella entristecida.

- Pues yo pienso igual, Bella..- dijo Rose - si fueras indiferente a Edward no hubiese llevado ese enfado hasta estos limites Bella. No soportas verlo con otras mujeres, tienes celos, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

- NO, no es cierto - gritó Bella que empezaba a sentir como la ira la recorría… - Sólo lo odio, lo odio por que es lo peor que me he podido echar a la cara, es presumido, arrogante, no tiene medidas y se va detrás de cualquier cosa que lleve faldas, y es un bárbaro que se la pasa mortificándome, burlándose de mí… es odioso, lo odio, lo detesto, jamás podría ni siquiera pensar en él de otra manera…- gritó lo último con las lágrimas corriendo de pura impotencia…

- Bella…- susurró Alice con tristeza..- Cuánto años llevas sufriendo, mi pequeña. Y todo, porque eres incapaz de aceptar la realidad…

- Alice…- dijo Bella entre sollozo…

- Entendemos como te sientes Bella, y créeme, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Emmett, ¿acaso no crees que me encelo al verlo ir con una y con otra?, pero yo no he dejado de hacer lo mismo solo para darle en las narices..

Alice sonrió ante eso, Bella la miró con los ojos cristalino..

- Estoy segura que si te dieras la oportunidad de estar con él, cerrando de una vez esa herida que aun llevas abierta, descubrirías a ese chico que se desvivía por ti cuando niños…

- No, no… eso no es posible.. Él mismo me detesta tanto o más que yo a él. - dijo mientras que más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…- además, cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo evitar despreciarlo… es tan presumido, y se burla tanto de mí.. - dijo tristemente - No Alice, no creo que tengas razón…

- Puede ser Bella, razón de más de que me acompañes a ese viaje… lo tomaremos como un viajes de depurativo.. Además es en un Spa de lo más relajante y exclusivo, me enviaron el folleto y créeme, nos servirá para limpiar nuestros chakras. Es en una Isla en Brasil.

- Yo me apunto - confirmó finalmente Rose…- así comprobaré si Emmett es indiferente a mi ausencia o no, y si es así, chicas… no pararé hasta que ese hombre sea mío..

Bella sonrió meneando la cabeza. Adoraba a su hermana mayor, era tan hermosa y tan segura que le hubiese encantado haber recibido algo de eso en el reparto de los genes..

- Y tú Bella, ¿te apuntas? - preguntó Alice haciendo su característico puchero..

- Ahhh!… esta bien, - dijo finalmente. - Espero que al menos me sirva para reponer fuerzas para el siguiente semestre..

- Y que piensas hacer con tu enamorado cibernético? - le preguntó Rose con burla..

- Creo que teníais razón, no era como yo pensaba…-contestó Bella tranquilamente.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó de nuevo con la ceja arqueada..

- Humm…. Veréis, un día antes de nuestro viaje a Forks, quedamos, pero nunca se presentó, en su lugar tuve que soportar a Edward, que sorprendentemente estaba allí.

- ¿Edward, nuestro Edward ?- preguntó Alice suspicazmente. - ¿dónde quedaste con él?, - siguió indagando..

- En el Mystery café - le contestó Bella.

- ¿Y que hacía Edward allí?, él no suele frecuentar ese café.. Ellos suelen ir a Rockcaffe. He coincidido muchas veces con ellos allí. - dijo Rose tranquilamente.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

Alice y Rose se miraron cómplicemente. - No nada..- contestó Alice - Sólo que es curioso que justo el día en el que quedas con tu enamorado desconocido, es él quién se presenta…-

- ¿Estás insinuando que "Lover of the poetry" y Edward son la misma persona? -exclamó Bella conmocionada.

- No estoy insinuando nada Bella, sólo digo que es un tanto curioso, nada más…

- Eso es totalmente imposible.. "Lover of the poetry" y Edward Cullen, son como la noche y el día.. - dijo rotundamente.

- Bah! Ni modo…. El chico no se presentó,¿no?, pues mándalo al cuerno y vayamos a divertirnos a esa Isla - dijo animadamente Rose haciendo un sensual baile con sus caderas...

Tres días más tarde la limusina las recogía para llevarlas al aeropuerto. Los chicos, siguiendo las indicaciones de Carlisle, decidieron de hacerlo menos traumático que como pensaron en un principio: el plan consistía en hacer que llegasen a la Isla por medio de gente contratada para eso, y una vez allí, presentarse ellos. Lo que Charlie agradeció y les aseguro que pasado una semana, él mismo iría a recoger a sus niñas.

El viaje lo hicieron de lo más emocionadas. Las atenciones eran exquisitas y en ningún momento sospecharon que algo pudiera haber detrás de todo aquel despliegue de lujos.

Al llegar al embarcadero de la Isla, las chicas se quedaron maravilladas con la bellaza de las vistas.. Sin duda era un lugar paradisiaco unos mozos que las esperaban en el embarcadero, cargaron con las maletas hacia el interior de la Isla..

Tuvieron que caminar durante cuarenta minutos a través de la naturaleza más salvaje hasta llegar a una construcción modernistas que extrañamente se confundía con la propia naturaleza que la rodeaba…

Las tres exclamaron sonoramente ante tal majestuosa construcción. Y no se sorprendieron menos de su interior. Por alguna razón, la decoración le resultaba un tanto familiar, como si la persona que se había encargado de ello fuera conocida, pero desecharon la idea mientras inspeccionaban y se maravillaban con todo lo que veían.

Era una especia de cabaña inmensa de al menos tres piso, toda de madera y con enormes ventanales que dejaban al descubierto desde fuera, la mayor parte de las habitaciones comunes. Decorada con las alfombras de piel, un mobiliario minimalista pero ideal para una casa de playa, sus figuras, sus cuadros, sus cortinas de seda que parecían bailar llevadas por la agradable brisa, una brisa que corría de un extremo a otro refrescando naturalmente todas las estancias…

- En la mesa del salón tienen un sobre con las instrucciones.- les indicó uno de los mozos…

- Ya las maletas están en sus habitaciones, regresaremos con los demás huéspedes. - les comunicó el otro.

-¡Claro, vayan!- les despidió Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara…- Habéis visto algo igual? - preguntó emocionada.

- Definitivamente no, - le contestó Rose que seguía mirando maravillada a su alrededor..

- Chicas, venid a ver esto - les llamó Bella que ya estaba con el sobre entre las manos..

- A si, el sobre..- dijo Alice llegando hasta ella y sentándose a su lado..

Rose hizo lo mismo sentándose al otro.

- Comienza a leer Bella - le indicó Alice.

- Esta bien..- dijo antes de comenzar a leer.

" _**Queridas señoritas Swan:**_

_**Nos complace darles la bienvenida a esta casa donde esperamos puedan disfrutar y descansar durante estos sientes días. **_

_**Como habrán podido observar, la casa sólo tiene capacidad para seis huéspedes, dado el número de habitaciones, de ahí su exclusividad. Anexamos las repartición de habitaciones, junto con un manual para que disfruten correctamente de todas sus instalaciones.**_

_**Esperamos que todo sea de su agrado. **_

_**Atte. La dirección."**_

- Ya está, no dice nada más? - preguntó Rose extrañada.

- Pues solo está otra hoja donde se ve la distribución de las habitaciones y algunos consejos..- contestó Bella revisando todo lo que contenía el sobre, que no era mucho.

- La verdad que si que es extraño - aseguró Alice mirando a su alrededor…

- Tal vez encontremos más indicaciones en nuestras habitaciones - dijo Bella - Aunque no sé… hay algo que no me huele bien..

- Chicas me estáis asustando - confesó Alice.

- Tranquilicémonos, a ver Alice, pásame mi bolso y la carta donde está el teléfono, llamaremos a ver que nos dice…- dijo Rose tomando la iniciativa.

- Yo voy a ver las habitaciones…

- No, espera Bella, vayamos juntas - exigió Alice que se mostraba una tanto ansiosa y preocupada..

- Mierda! - exclamo Rosalie enojada. - No hay cobertura, cómo puedo ser tan estúpida…

-¡Estamos incomunicadas!- exclamó Alice cada vez más nerviosa…

- Tranquila Alice…- intentó calmarla Bella, - Vayamos a ver las habitaciones y después esperaremos a los otros huéspedes.

La tres subieron una tras otra lentamente la escalera que las llevaría a la planta superior y con cierto nerviosismo comenzaron a descubrir una habitación tras otra.

Alice pasó del temor a las fascinación por la exquisita decoración y saltó como niña pequeña al ver que la suya era la de tonos rosados..

La de Rose era de tonos rojizo que la entusiasmó desde el principio y la de Bella, era azul, que también la maravilló dado que era su color favorito.

Todas las habitaciones contaban con la misma decoración, una cama enorme de roble cubierta por una mosquitera de seda que salía desde el techo, el mobiliario al igual que el resto de la casa era de maderas noble, entre los cuales se encontraba un tocador, un escritorio y dos sillones, una pantalla plana colgada de una de las paredes y un enorme clóset. Todas tenían baño propio y por supuesto una terraza con miras al mar.

Quisieron abrir las otras habitaciones pero estaban cerradas con lo que decidieron seguir revisando la casa y sus alrededores..

- ¿Qué te parece Bella?- desde luego sea lo que sea, cuenta con todas las comodidades, ¿has visto la despensa?. Tiene de todo, hasta una cámara frigorífica tiene..

- Sigo pensando que algo no me huele bien aquí..

- Ah! - gritó Alice desde el exterior….

Rose y Bella salieron alarmadas desde donde había venido el grito y se frenaron en seco cuando vieron una preciosa piscina natural rodeada de la vegetación más exuberante y paradisíaca.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío ! - Exclamó Alice ante tal belleza…- Chicas mirad!- les pidió entusiasmada, - esto es el paraíso.

- Sin duda es impresionante pero…- protestó Bella.

- Vamos Bella, que malo puede haber en todo esto?- dijo con el ánimo renovado.

- Sigo pensando que no me gusta.

-Pues yo opino que ya que estamos aquí, disfrutemos de todo esto….- dijo Rosalie sonriente - La última en ponerse el traje de baño es una frígida - dijo y salió disparada a su habitación seguida de Alice que reía como niña pequeña y Bella que iba mucho más tranquila negando con la cabeza…

En menos de veinte minutos las tres disfrutaba de un refrescante baño en la piscina. El suave sonido del pequeño salto de agua las tenía sumida en una agradable relajación.

- Puede haber algo mejor que esto - susurró Alice que flotaba en el agua dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajara observando las hojas de las palmeras y las nubes que dibujaban miles de figuras en el cielo..

- Cierto Alice - contestó Rose que tomaba el sol sobre una roca que había en el centro de la piscina…

- Y Bella? - preguntó Alice sin cambiar de posición…

- Estoy aquí!- dijo emergiendo del agua cerca de ella y haciendo que esta se hundiese dentro del agua…

- Ah! Bella, ¡te vas a enterar! - le amenazó Alice que comenzó a nadar detrás de ella…

Bella entre risas, llegó como pudo al borde de la piscina y salió de ella corriendo a su alrededor…

- Vamos Alice! A que no me piíllas? - la retó corriendo alrededor y riendo felizmente, recordando sin duda lo mucho que habían disfrutado de esos juegos cuando pequeñas junto a los Cullen.

De pronto un sonido llamó su atención y se frenó, provocando que Alice chocara con ella y las dos cayeran en un barrizal..

- Alice - le espetó intentando quitarse el cuerpo de su hermana que tenía encima..

Alice que estaba muerta de la risa no era capaz de levantarse dado que el barro dificultaba mucho esa acción y de pronto sintió una fuerte mano tomarla por el brazo y estabilizarla para que saliera del barro..

-¡Jasper! - exclamó con asombro con todo el cuerpo y el rostro manchado de Barro..

Bella que seguía luchando por salir del barro no se había percatado de nada hasta que sintió una cálida mano asirla por la cintura y elevándola la sacó en brazos del barrizal.

- ¡Qué!- exclamó asustada - ¡Tú!

Edward que se quedó embobado sintiendo por primera vez el cuerpo de Bella y maravillado por la hermosa que se veía incluso con la cara llena de barro..

- Hola Bella - la saludó sin soltarla de sus brazos…

- Ah! - el grito de Rosalie resonó en toda la Isla cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y sin previo aviso la sumergieron en el agua…

Tanto Alice como Bella miraron a su hermana en el acto y no pudieron evitar reírse cuando emergió de ella con un nenúfar en la cabeza y seguida de Emmett que reía alegremente…

- Tú… tú… ¿eres imbécil o qué? - le espetó mientras comenzaba a bracear hacia el borde…

- Encima que lo he hecho por tu bien - le reclamó Emmett con mueca de tristeza…

- Por mi bien, por mi bien… - bufó Rosalie que de un saltó y plantándole prácticamente el trasero en la cara a Emmett salio de la piscina de muy mal humor..

Emmett no pudo evitar que un gruñido de excitación le brotara de la garganta ante tan erótica imagen pero se obligó a serenarse ya que no había empezado con buen pie…

- Me puedes soltar ? - le pidió Bella a Edward que hasta entonces la mantenía entre sus brazos…

- Oh, claro …- respondió él y con toda la pena de su corazón la puso sobre sus piel manteniendo todo el tiempo posible su mano en contacto con su húmeda piel..

- He dicho que me sueltes! - gruñó entre dientes al sentir la mano de Edward aún en su cintura, lo que al mismo tiempo la estaba haciendo sentir un cosquilleo estremecedor en la piel..

- Solo quería asegurarme que no volvías a caer, mira que eres torpe - se burló de ella como acostumbraba hacer.

- Que hacéis vosotros aquí? - los interrogó Alice.

- Si eso, contestad..- Les ordenó Rose traspasándolos con la mirada…

- Pues lo mismo que vosotras supongo, disfrutar de un premio…- contestó Emmett de lo más natural…

-¡Ja, y yo voy y me lo creo!…- les fulminó Bella con la mirada… - ¿Ha sido cosa vuestra verdad? - les reclamó mirando especialmente a Edward con el odio de siempre..- Sabía que algo no iba bien, - decía en voz alta..- Sabía que había gato encerrado - seguía profiriendo hasta que de pronto pareció percatarse de algo..- ¿Ustedes habéis tenido algo que ver? - les preguntó acusadoramente a sus hermanas..

-No! - contestó Rose bastante ofendida…

- Alice? - la miró detenidamente a ella, Bella tenía la capacidad de leer a su hermana, sabía cuando mentía o cuando decía la verdad.

- Créeme Bella, estoy tan sorprendida como vosotras - le contestó con la voz temblorosa…

Eso hizo que la creyese, realmente Alice no se lo esperaba y en cierta forma se sentía engañada y burlada….

- Pues yo no sé ustedes chicas, pero yo me largo…- dijo mirándolos a todos… - no pienso permanecer ni un segundo más en este lugar.- y sin más se dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacía su habitación…

- Bella.., espera Bella - la llamó Rose que salió corriendo detrás de ella…

Alice que se había quedado viendo como sus hermanas desaparecían por la puerta era incapaz de moverse. Se sentía traicionada, burlada, engañada.

- ¿Por qué ? - dijo de pronto buscando especialmente a Jasper con la mirada..- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?…

- Alice…- musitó Jasper al ver en la cara de Alice la decepción…

- Sabéis, por más que nos hayamos llevado mal, jamás hubiese pensado que seríais capaces de algo así - les reprochó..

- Alice…- volvió a susurrar Jasper. Edward y Emmett la miraban avergonzado al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña duende.

- Supongo que no podremos salir de aquí hasta que vosotros querías ¿verdad?- afirmó más que preguntó..

Todos bajaron la cabeza en un signo inequívoco de aceptación.

-OK - dijo con la voz rota. Y mirando por última vez a Jasper se encaminó hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido sus hermanas…

En la planta de arriba, Rose trataba de tranquilizar a Bella que furiosa arrancaba las prendas de las perchas y las echaba en la maleta sin ninguna precaución..

- Bella, tranquilízate, nada ganas con tomarte las cosas de esa manera.

- Pero como puedes estar tan traquilla Rose - le reclamó..- ¿Acaso tu no estás enfadada?

- Claro que lo estoy Bella, pero… al menos son los chicos y no unos depravados - le respondió..

- Los chicos… los chicos.., claro lo olvidaba…- dijo con una mueca de decepción - Son Emmett y Jasper… los chicos por los que estabais suspirando antes de venir..

-Oh vamos Bella, no seas injusta. - le reprochó Rose..

De pronto Alice irrumpió en la habitación con el rostro totalmente abatido.

- Lo siento chicas, es todo culpa mía - les dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

- Alice…- susurró Bella dejando lo que tenía entre las manos y corriendo hacia ella..- tú no tienes la culpa cariño, han sido ellos, solo ellos..- le dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No Bella, tu no lo entiendes - dijo con la voz ahogada - no podremos irnos, no podrás irte..

-¿Qué?.. - preguntó apenas en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo que no podemos irnos? - preguntó Rose

- La lancha que nos trajo y que los ha traído a ellos, no regresará hasta dentro de una semana…

- ¿Qué?…- volvió a musitar Bella, mientras aflojaba el agarre a los brazos de de su hermana y se volvía con la mirada perdida

- Lo siento Bella - volvió a disculparse Alice que la miraba con culpabilidad..- lo siento…

- Tranquila Alice - Intentó serenarla Rose.. - ósea… si lo he entendido bien.. Estamos..¡ secuestradas! - exclamó Rose

- Podríamos decirlo así - contestó Alice hipando..

- Yo me largo. - dijo Bella mientras cerraba su maleta de mala manera.

- No me has oído Bella, no hay donde ir, esto es una maldita Isla.- maldijo Alice desesperada..

- Al menos quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos - dijo antes de tomar una chaqueta y salir de la habitación.

- Bella…- gritó Alice para que se detuviese pero Rose la detuvo..

- Déjala, necesita un tiempo a solas para digerir esto.. Los chicos no permitirán que le ocurra nada.

- ¿Estas segura Rose? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Ven vayamos a tu cuarto para que tomes una ducha, más tarde hablaremos con los chicos para que nos expliquen a que se debe todo esto.

- Lo siento mucho Rose, me siento tan estúpida.

- No seas tonta Alice, hay que reconocer que lo han hecho muy bien… quién sabe, después de todo, puede que no salga tan mal…

- Jasper me ha decepcionado, jamás pensé que fuera capaz de secuestrarnos..

- Pues a mi me parece excitante - confesó Rose con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

- Claro como a ti no es a quién han tomado por tonta? - le reprochó..

Rose no pudo contener la risa y pasando una mano por su cintura la acompañó hasta su cuarto..

- En eso tienes razón, yo no hubiese caído, simplemente, porque no suelo participar en los sorteos Alice, y al parecer hay alguien que te conoce muy bien.

Alice negó con la cabeza tristemente.

- Tranquila Alice, verás como todo se arregla…- le dijo entrando con ella en su habitación..- vamos, métete en la ducha te buscaré algo que ponerte…

- Estás segura que Bella estará bien? - preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

- Los chicos la habrán seguido… más ahora que está cayendo la noche…

Un hora más tarde, las chicas bajaron hasta el salón. Se sorprendieron al ver la mesa puesta, y sigilosamente siguieron las voces de los chicos que provenían de la cocina..

- Hola - saludó Rose a Emmett y a Jasper que con delantales puesto, cocinaban algo que olía de maravilla...

- Me alegro que hayáis decidió bajar, la cena estará lista en unos minutos..- les contestó Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa sin apartar la vista de Rose.

- ¿Bella no baja? - preguntó Jasper con tristeza..

- ¿Bella? - dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido. - Ni siquiera hemos comprobado si ha regresado… - dijo con un sentimiento de culpabilidad mirando a Rose…

- ¿Regresado de dónde? - preguntó esta vez Emmett antes de probar la salsa del cucharón de madera…

- ¿cómo que de dónde?… Bella salió hace más de hora y media, nosotras pensamos que ustedes la seguirían…

-¿Bella ha salido de la casa? - preguntó Jasper de pronto con preocupación…

- ¿Quién ha salido de la casa? - preguntó Edward que recién llegaba a la cocina.

- Bella, ¿no está contigo? - le preguntó Alice agarrándose a su camiseta y con voz alarmada.

- No, yo acabo de bajar de mi habitación. - respondió Edward que no llegaba a comprender..

- Dios, no puedo creerlo - dijo Emmett soltando el nudo de su delantal y entrando por una puerta que daba al sótano..

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿dónde está Bella? - Volvió a preguntar Edward con preocupación..

- Cuando le dijimos que no podríamos salir de aquí en una semana, ella dijo que quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, sabéis lo terca que es y realmente pensamos que le vendría bien tomar un poco de aire, pero que la seguiríais cuando la vierais pasar.

- Y así hubiese sido, el caso es que no la vimos, debió ser cuando Edward subió a su habitación, yo entré a la cocina y Emmett fue a revisar los depósitos…

- Entonces queréis decir que nadie la ha seguido, que mi hermana está perdida en medio de la noche en una Isla..- dijo Rose sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de ella..

-¡Mierda! - maldijo Edward - debí imaginarme algo así - dijo alterado.

- Toma Edward - dijo Emmett lanzándole una potente linterna, una cuerda y un machete.

-¿Para.. Para qué es todo eso?..- preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz…

- Tranquila Alice, la encontraremos…- le dijo Jasper tratándola de tranquilizar…

- Edward, tu ve hacia el embarcadero, yo buscaré por el norte, Jasper, tu quédate con las chicas por si regresa..

- Yo voy con ustedes - dijo Rose tajantemente..

- Nos retrasarás - le reprochó Emmett…

- Soy voluntaria en el cuerpo de rescate en Forks, Emmett, se todo lo necesario para realizar un rescate con éxito , además, estoy a punto de licenciarme en medicina ¿recuerdas?, si Bella está herida podré ayudar cojo mi maletín y nos vamos…

- Creo que Rose tiene razón, Emmett… será más útil con vosotros que conmigo. Alice y yo esperaremos acá por si regresa.

- Vamos Emmett, el tiempo corre…- dijo Edward desesperado..

- Toma tu walkie - dijo Jasper dándole el transistor - toma el tuyo también Emmett, con cualquier cosa, comunicaros…

- Esta bien, vamos - dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta con la cuerda alrededor del hombro y la mochila con el agua, y el botiquín de primeros auxilio.

Emmett le siguió junto con Rose que se había cambiado con un calzado adecuado para caminar por la espesura.

Durante todo el tiempo en el caminaron no dejaron de gritar el nombre de Bella..

- Edward - lo llamó Emmett.- en este punto nos separamos… ve hacia el embarcadero, yo junto a Rose la buscaré por el norte de la Isla…

- Emmett, no te tardes, mira el viento, se aproxima una tormenta…- le avisó Edward.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. En cuanto la tengas me avisas.

-Eso está hecho…- le dijo Edward agarrándose el brazo en una especie de saludo entre hermanos…

- La encontraremos Edward, la encontraremos…

El crepúsculo fue dando paso a la noche, y Edward corrió a través de la maleza llamando sin cesar a Bella. Ayudado de la linterna, iluminaba la senda que lo llevaría hacia el embarcadero donde se suponía que había ido. El silbido del viento era aterrador y el azotar de las hojas de las palmeras estremecedor.

Edward corrió todo lo que era capaz, pensando en que Bella estaría realmente asustada. Sabia que le daban miedo las tormentas y era inevitable ver los relámpagos zigzaguear en el oscuro cielo aún en el horizonte, pero que avisaba que sería cuestión de tiempo que la tormenta azotara la isla.

En cuando llegó al embarcadero, Edward contuvo el aire en los pulmones al ver a Bella enroscada al amparo de un tronco. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella y con preocupación comenzó a zarandearla…

- Bella, Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntaba alarmado.

- Augh! - Se quejó Bella - Me he torcido el tobillo animal - le reprochó aunque con una voz temblorosa por el castañeteo de dientes..

- Estar loca de atar, lo sabías? - le reprochó Edward notablemente molesto pero respirando con tranquilidad al ver que todo estaba bien. - Solo a ti se te ocurre irte de excursión sola y sin los medios necesarios…

- No iba de excursión - contestó ella que seguía tiritando de frío..- trataba de escapar de mis secuestradores - dijo mirándolo con odio…

Edward intentó ahogar la risa que amenazaba con salir al oír ese comentario…- Eres un caso digno de estudiar Bella, menuda huida…- dijo burlándose de ella.. - Toma anda! - le pasó su sudadera para que se refugiase del frío…

- No necesito nada tuyo, - le contestó despreciativamente..

- Ponte la sudadera y no me lo hagas repetir - le ordenó - no tengo ganas de estar cuidando de ti porque te de fiebre…

- Ni lo sueñes Cullen, al último que quería que me cuidase serías tú - le espetó…

- OK, queda claro el punto, aun así, no es justo para los demás tener que cargar con una febril. - contestó mordazmente.

- ¡Tráela! - le arrancó la sudadera de las manos y con movimientos bruscos se la colocó, aunque no pudo evitar que su embriagante olor las rodeara de inmediato..

- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó con un deje burlón..

- Eres un idiota.. - consiguió decir tras reponerse.

- Y tú una irresponsable, tienes una idea de lo asustadas que están tus hermanas..- le reprendió.

Con esa simple mención Bella bajó su mirada avergonzada. Su intención no había sido quedarse tanto tiempo allí, pero cuando iba a regresar, pisó una piedra que estaba oculta en la arena y se torció el tobillo.

- No fue mi intención - dijo en un susurró. Para Edward no pasó desapercibido el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Bella. - Cuando iba a regresar, pisé una roca y me torcí el tobillo - dijo sin levantar la vista..

- A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo..

- No… no, volvamos a la casa, Rose me curará…

- No seas infantil Bella, necesito saber si sólo es una torcedura, o por el contrario está roto..

- Esta bien…- dijo de mala gana…

Edward le dio la linterna para que lo alumbrara y con delicadeza le quitó el zapato ..

Bella se quejó cuando esté comenzó a tocarlo pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció al suave tacto de sus manos.

- No creo que esté roto, pero sin duda está lastimado, tal vez tengas un esguince.

- Lo que me faltaba - farfulló Bella…

Edward tomó de la mochila el walkie y se comunicó con los hermanos. Les avisó que había encontrado a Bella y que presentaba un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Rose le indicó el antiinflamatorio que debería de suministrarle nada más llegar y como debería de ponerle el vendaje..

- Emmett, la tormenta estará aquí en veinte minutos , ¿os dará tiempo de llegar a casa? - le preguntó Edward con preocupación…

- No creo Edward, estamos a más de media hora de camino, llevaré a Rose a la cueva y nos refugiaremos allí, no se preocupen. Estaremos en contacto.

- Esta bien hermano, cuidaros. - dijo antes de volver a guardar el walkie en la mochila. - Estás preparada..- le preguntó a Bella que lo miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó con una ceja levantada…

- Tendrás que ir en mi espalda, con el pié así no puedes caminar…

- Ni lo sueñes, Cullen - dijo sin reparos.

- OK..- dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en señal de desesperación. -… tenemos dos opciones, o te cargo a mi espalda e intento correr hasta llegar a casa antes que la tormenta alcance la isla, o…- comenzó a mirar a su alrededor - nos amarramos con la cuerda a esa palmera y rezamos para que la tormenta no la arranque… -dijo mirándola intensamente - ¿tú decides Bella?, aunque yo de ti, preferiría pasar la tormenta al refugio de la casa, créeme - para constatar sus palabras, un trueno sonó estremecedoramente lo que hizo que Bella se agarrase a la camiseta de Edward y se refugiarse temerosa entre sus brazos..

- Creo que ya has elegido..- dijo sonriendo..- Vamos Bella, cuanto antes nos pongamos en camino, antes llegaremos….

- Esta bien..- asintió intentando ponerse de pie..- Augh! - se lamentó al apoyar sin darse cuenta el pie dañado..

- Ven, déjame que te ayude. - Edward con destreza, la tomó de la cintura provocando al mismo tiempo que ese cosquilleo que sintieron a su llegada, se volviese a repetir, y la colocó sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. Le pasó la mochila para que ella la cargase y la linterna para que fuera iluminando el camino. Se colocó delante de ella dándole la espalda y la apremió para que se subiese..

Bella dudó pero en ese mismo momento un rayo iluminó el cielo provocando que se sujetara al cuello de Edward con tanta fuerza, que apunto estuvo de estrangularlo…

- Bella….- apenas susurró Edward intentando soltarse de su agarre - Por Dios, Bella, me estás ahogando - le suplicó..

Bella avergonzada aflojó el agarre pero estrechó su cuerpo a la espalda de él involuntariamente.

Edward tosió cuando al fin se vio liberado.

- No exageres Edward - le reprochó Bella, - tampoco a sido para tant… - pero dejó la palabra a medio decir cuando un nuevo trueno estremeció el cielo…

- Dios, Bella! - volvió a quejarse Edward - si sigues apretándome así acabaré perdiendo el conocimiento…

- Ah! - gritó Bella desesperada, - echa a correr Edward, sácame de aquí..

Edward no pudo evitara la risa al oír su desesperación y porque negarlo, sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella abrazarlo desde la espalada, lo tenía pletórico, con lo que salió corriendo…

Mientras tanto en la casa…

- Alice, ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó Jasper golpeando suavemente la puerta de la habitación..

- Pasa - dijo Alice a media voz.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro cuando entró en la habitación y vio que Alice permanecía a oscuras mirando a través de la ventana..

- Edward ha llamado, la ha encontrado - dijo llegando hasta ella pero quedándose un paso por detrás.

- Gracias, Dios mío… - musitó Alice soltando el aire… - ¿está bien? - preguntó sin volverse.

- Sólo tiene un esguince, Edward ya viene con ella para acá. - dijo acercándose un poco más de manera que podía inundarse de su dulce aroma.- Rose y Emmett no llegarán a tiempo, pero no te preocupes, se refugiaran de la tormenta en la cueva que hay al norte de la Isla. Emmett cuidará bien de ella. - le aseguró.

- aha..- musitó entristecida, sintiendo por una parte alivio al saber que sus dos hermanas estaba bien, pero con una desazón en el corazón por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente.

- Alice…- murmuró Jasper - Siento todo esto, no quiero que pienses que…

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó interrumpiéndolo con la voz rota.

- Porque se me acaba el tiempo - le confesó..

Alice no llegó a entender - No lo entiendo - dijo mirando absorta a la oscuridad de la mar que sonaba cada vez más fuerte, más furiosa.

Tras un largo silencio, que pareció eterno, Jasper dejó escapar el aire.

- Porque no soporto la idea de perderte - le confesó -Te quiero Alice, siento haber tardado tanto en reconocerlo. No quiero que te vayas el curso que viene a Paris sin conocer mis sentimientos hacía tí.

- Jasper…- murmuró Alice sorprendida.

Jasper llevado por una fuerza desconocida, posó sus manos en la cintura de Alice y lentamente la giró para mirarla de frente. – Te quiero y no quiero que te alejes de mi…- dijo antes de acortar la distancia que le llevaba a sus labios y con delicadeza, se fundió en ellos….

Alice, en un principio, permaneció inmóvil intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír pero los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos hizo que una sensación antes desconocida, comenzara a fluir en todas direcciones en sus interior y sin poder evitarlo levantó sus brazos para pasarlos por su cuello y atráelo más a ella..

Jasper, deslizó una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta su rostro y pasándolo hacia su nuca la estrechó más a él profundizando el beso.

Alice, totalmente entregada a sus caricias gimió sobre sus labios entreabriéndolos y permitiendo su acceso.

Jasper no dudo en introducir su lengua y delicadamente acarició la de ella para luego pasar a devorarla enloquecidamente..

El beso paso de tierno a pasional y necesitado y llevado por el deseó volvió a deslizar su mano hasta llevarla a sus nalgas y la impulse para que se enganchase en su cintura..

Alice, completamente excitada, no tardó en enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y un gemido profundo brotó de ambos cuando sus dos sexos se rozaron a través de las finas ropas..

- Alice…- susurró Jasper cuando se separó para tomar aire.

- Jasper..- murmuró ella jadeante.

- Alice…- volvió a gemir Jasper - te… te deseo - musitó sin apartar sus ojos de los de ellas mientras su respiración cada vez era más agitada..

- Yo también te deseo Jasper - le confesó Alice jadeante y para constatarlo, ella misma acortó de nuevo la distancia y volvió a perderse en su boca totalmente necesitada..

- Alice, no creo que deb… - intentó parar Jasper que aunque la deseaba enloquecidamente, no quería que pensara que solo la quería para eso.

- No soy una niña, Jasper - dijo jadeante - se lo que quiero, y quiero que me hagas el amor - susurró sobre sus labios antes de perderse de Nuevo en ellos.

- Alice…- volvió gemir Jasper llevado ciegamente por el deseo y caminando con ella hasta la cama.

Alice aprovechó para llevar sus manos a la orilla de la camiseta de Jasper y en el momento que el la apoyaba sobre el colchón, se deshizo con maestría de ella..

Alice gimió sonoramente y se mordió el labio hambrienta devorando con los ojos el dorso desnudo de Jasper, deleitándose con su tonificado pecho, con el relieve de sus abdominales y la estrechez de su cintura resaltando la uve que se perdía entre sus pantalones…

- Hazme tuya..- le pidió con la respiración entrecortada.

Jasper totalmente enloquecido sólo necesitó oír eso para lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios y con suavidad, se deshizo también de la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de Alice.

- Eres hermosa…- susurró perdido en la imagen del pecho de Alice totalmente excitado; con maestría se deshizo también de sus sujetador y hambriento se lanzó a sus cumbres.

- Dios Jasper…- gimió Alice sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar con sus caricias..

Jasper sintió como su miembro dolorosamente pedía ser liberado y separándose de Alice terminó de desnudarse ante los ojos deseosos de ella..

Se perdió en un momento en su hermoso rostro pero cuando vio que ella se erguía se sorprendió..

- Tu también eres hermoso - le dijo antes de apresar su erección y con delicadeza deslizar su pequeña mano a su alrededor…

Jasper dejó escapar un sonido gutural ante esa caricia y totalmente entregado a sus caricias dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que esa pequeña mano le provocaba..

- Alice..- apenas logró musitar.

Alice, excitada en extremo, no dudó en llevarse su miembro a su boca y con avidez comenzó a degustarlo sintiendo como su propio centro palpitaba por ser atendido..

Jasper no pudo evitar proferir un sonoro gemido al sentir la tibieza de la boca de Alice pero incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, la separó bruscamente y apoyándola nuevamente en el colchón se deshizo de sus pantalones de algodón que aún los separaba para maravillase con la desnudez completa de Alice..

- Jasper…- jadeó totalmente excitada Alice cuando sintió los dedos de éste tantear en su centro y maestramente acariciar ese punto que la llevaba a la locura..- Oh, Dios, Jasper..quiero que lo hagas, necesito sentirte - dijo a duras penas mientras sentía como los dedos de Jasper se introducía en ella tocando una y otra vez ese punto que la tenía al punto de venirse.

- ¿Estas segura? - Le preguntó una última vez - si sigo… no podré parar - le advirtió con la respiración jadeante.

- Ni yo quiero que pares - le susurró sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

- Alice..- susurró en un gemido Jasper que retiró sus dedos empapados de su interior y lo llevó a sus labios para saborearlos. - Mnnhh..Eres exquisita.- gimió.

- Hazlo Jasper, no..me tortures más - le pidió totalmente poseída por el deseo.

Jasper colocándose entre sus piernas, se perdió de nuevo en su mirada - Te amo Alice…- le susurró antes de lanzarse a sus labios e introducirse en ella gimiendo en su boca.

Los dos se entregaron al deseo sin medidas, sin barreras, sin limitaciones, disfrutando el uno del otro totalmente sumergido en el placer que estaban alcanzado en cada embestida, en cada retroceso..

Los jadeos, los gemidos, los gruñidos de placer eran los únicos sonidos que había en aquella habitación; no tardaron en sucumbir a las placenteras sensaciones y ambos llegaron al clímax gritando sus nombres y besándose mientras que sus cuerpos seguían sacudiéndose ante tal placentera liberación.

- Ya nunca.. dejaré que.. salgas de mi vida - susurró Jasper con la voz entrecortada sobre sus labios perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Alice..

- No pensaba salir - contestó ella sonriéndole y provocando que Jasper volviera a posar su labios delicadamente sobre los de ella, antes de dejarse caer a su lado y arrastrarla hasta su pecho.

- Te amo, Alice Swan…¿quieres ser mi novia?- Alice levantó su cabeza hasta encararlo y sonrió feliz.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres se novio de una Swan? - le preguntó con burla. - ¿Esto no cambiará mi forma de ser, podrás seguir mi ritmo? - le preguntó ahora con más seriedad.

- Completamente seguro, y te aseguro que no quiero que cambies Alice, adoro tu forma hiperactiva de ser - le dijo burlón - además, algo me dice que mi tranquilidad equilibrará la relación. - Entonces.. ¿sí?.

- Siiiiiiii!- gritó Alice feliz antes de ponerse a horcajadas en él y estallar su labios a los de él.

- Creo que será mejor que te apartes, mi pequeño Jazz está comenzando a despertar y estoy seguro que Edward y Bella están por llegar.

- ¡Ay, Dios mío!- exclamó Alice antes de levantarse atropelladamente del regazo de Jasper…- Bella me mata si nos ve así… y más por dejarla con Edward.. - dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse…- Jasper, sal de la cama inmediatamente! - le ordenó tirándole a la cara sus pantalones..

- Alice.. - se quejó Jasper. - No quiero tener que esconderme ni salir huyendo de tu habitación.

-Vístete Jasper, por favor- le dijo llegando hasta él - tengo que hablar con ella primero..¿si?- le pidió haciendo un puchero.

- Esta bien preciosa, - le dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos, - pero mañana se lo diremos a todos no quiero tener que esconderme para besar a mi novia - acortó la distancia para besarla.

- De acuerdo, esta misma noche hablaré con ella, y por ser tan comprensivo… me colaré más tarde en tu habitación.

-Mmmhh!- gimió Jasper sobre sus labios - Te tomo la palabra. Te prometo que no será tan rápido esta vez.- le prometió..

- Mmnh..- gimió e ella - haré que cumplas tu palabra…

Mientras tanto al norte de la Isla…

- Mira lo que habéis provocado, ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido tal barbaridad? - le reprochó Rose a Emmett mientras caminaba tras él que iba apartando la maleza…

-Ha sido un descuido Rose, eso no debería haber ocurrido, y ya Edward la ha encontrado y está bien…

- Está lastimada…- le recordó.

- Que Bella se lastime no es nada del otro mundo Rose, no trates dramatizar - le contestó él mientras seguía abriéndose paso con el machete..

Rose no pudo evitar quedarse mirando los bíceps que se marcaba a cada movimiento y fue más allá. Sus ojos recorrieron la musculatura de su espalda, su apretados glúteos mordiéndose el labio deseosa. Aunque odiaba su forma de comportarse, sobretodo con las mujeres, reconocía que Emmett le atraía excesivamente.

- Que es eso de que nos refugiaremos en la cueva.. ¿No regresamos? - preguntó intentando calmar su libido que estaba disparado..

- No Rose - le respondió parando y tomando un poco de aire mientras miraba hacia el horizonte - la tormenta nos sorprendería a mitad de camino y no es aconsejable estar a la intemperie entonces…

- No traigo ropa adecuada Emmett y comienzo a sentir frío.

- Tranquila, en la cueva estaremos cómodos. Desde una vez que nos vimos obligados a pasar la noche allí la equipamos con todo lo necesario.

- Y falta mucho para llegar - preguntó verdaderamente cansada.

- Nada, en diez minutos estaremos allí.

Pasados los diez minuto y tallada en una pared rocosa, estaba la entrada a la cueva…

- Espera Rose, buscaré algo para iluminarla..- Emmet se introdujo en ella dejando a Rose a la entrada, con tan solo la luz de la luna y acompañada en todo momento con el sonido de la naturaleza..

De pronto del interior de la cueva emanó una luz anaranjada y Emmett apareció portando un antorcha…

- ¿Antorcha? - preguntó irónicamente Rose,- demasiado cavernícola ¿no?- dijo riéndose.

- Vamos, pronto comenzará a llover - la invitó estirando la mano para que la tomase.

Rose le pareció de lo más caballeresco ese gesto y no dudo en tomarla sintiendo al instante una impactante corriente eléctrica.

Rose camino tomada de la mano poniendo especial interese en las recomendaciones que Emmett le iba dando y quedó totalmente impresionada cuando llegó a la cámara.

- Emmett, es… es precioso - exclamo emocionada mirando la belleza que había a su alrededor.

La cueva escondía una maravilla natural a base de estalactitas que colgaban del techo y que iluminadas por la luz de las antorchas mostraban un color anaranjado. Los extractos de las paredes también mostraba distintas tonalidades y el ruido del agua corriendo los envolvían.

Rose se maravilló al ver un camastro bajo un dosel natural junto a unos arcones que guardaban mantas, sacos de dormir y algunas provisiones, además de linternas, y botellas de aguas..

Delante de una especie de banco natural había una mesa de madera noble. En la cuál Emmett comenzaba a preparar unos alimentos..

- Ven Rose, come algo - la invitó.

- Es hermoso, Emmett- exclamó deslumbrada. Pero no entiendo… hasta una cama? - preguntó intrigada. - ¿este que es un nidito de amor?,- acabó preguntando con desilusión.

- Vosotras sois las primeras mujeres que pisan esta Isla a parte de mi mamá. - confesó Emmett que no paraba de trajinar.

- En serio?

- Totalmente cierto Rose, este sitio es demasiado importante y solo la conocemos nosotros y tus padres..

- Mis padres han venido aquí? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Todos los veranos pasan aquí una o dos semanas. ¿dónde pensáis que van cuando toman vacaciones en verano?

- Nunca nos comentaron sobre ella. - dijo Rose entristecida.

- No éramos los mejores amigos Rose. - dijo seriamente.

- ¿Y porque ahora? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la traspasaban.

Emmett se tomó su tiempo en contestar, era cierto que Rose le ponía a mil, pero francamente eso no era suficiente para traerlas, realmente la amaba… amaba su devastadora hermosura, ese cabello dorado que convertía su rostro en la de un ángel pero con un cuerpo de escándalo, solo digno de dioses.

- Te mentiría si no te dijese que me atraes mucho Rose, me atraes demasiado.- le confesó devorándola con la mirada.

Rose se sorprendió ante su sinceridad. Y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo.

- No te mentiré diciendo que no he deseado hacerte mía desde hace bastante tiempo - siguió diciendo mientras que acortaba la distancia entre ellos..

- Emmett…- musitó Rose que comenzaba a sentir su respiración más agitada.

- No te mentiré diciendo que no he soñado con atraerte hacia mí, saborear concienzudamente tu boca mientras mis manos se dedican a reconocer el mapa de tu cuerpo…

- Emmett…- volvió a susurrar Rose que se sentía cada vez más excitada.

- Quiero estar dentro de ti, nena, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre de placer, Rose - le dijo finalmente acortando completamente la distancia que los separaba.

- Pues entonces deja da hablar, Emmett - le pidió Rose con la respiración agitada- y cumple tu sueño.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Rose pasó su mano por su nuca y en un movimiento brusco lo atrajo hacia sus labios para devorarlo.

Emmett no tardó en recibirla y mientras mantenía una batalla con su lengua, saboreándola, sintiéndola; paseo sus manos ávidamente por todo su cuerpo sintiendo en todo memento cada curvatura, su calor y desesperadamente llevó sus manos hasta la liguilla de su jersey y de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de él.

- Mhhnn…- gimió Rose por su impetuosidad. Siempre había sido una mujer muy fogosa y desde luego, Emmett se estaba comportando como ella esperaba.

Con el mismo ímpetu se deshizo de su sujetador y apresando sus senos con sus manos, dejó sus labios para chuparlos, morderlos y lamerlos…

- Eres una diosa - le susurraba mientras su lengua lamia incesantemente uno de sus pezones sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada lasciva de ella..

- Oh, si… sigue así - le exigió ella que llevada completamente por el deseo lo tomó de sus cabellos y con fuerza le obligó a permanecer entre sus pechos…

Emmett se sorprendió en un primer instante por su exigencia pero no pudo negar que le excitó sobremanera y enloquecido la tomó por las nalgas hasta tenerla enganchada de su cintura sin abandonar ni un solo instante sus enormes pechos.

- Oh Dios…- gimió audiblemente cuando sintió la enorme erección de Emmett presionar sobre sus sexo que estaba completamente empapado.

- Nada de Dios, preciosa..- la corrigió mientras mordía uno de sus pezones y volvía a presionarla contra su erección.- lo que sientes, te lo provoco yo.

-Emmett…- jadeó retorciéndose entre sus brazos..

-Eso es nena, Emmett, sólo Emmett - jadeó Emmett caminando con ella hasta ponerla sobre la mesa.- Te haré tocar el cielo, preciosa, yo seré tu Dios - susurró arrancándole los pantalones y trayéndose con ellos su tanga exponiéndola completamente…- No sabes la de veces que he soñado con esto…- dijo antes de besarla frenéticamente una vez más y comenzar a recorrer un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta llegar a su centro.

- Oh si…Oh si, OH Emmett - jadeaba Rosalie enloquecida sintiendo la humedad de la lengua de Emmett en su clítoris mientras que con sus fuertes manos la obligaba a cesar los movimientos que hacía con su cadera.

En menos de cinco minutos Rosalie se entregaba completamente a las sacudidas de unos de los más intensos orgasmos que había sentido en su vida..

- Oh Emmett…- gimió con la voz temblorosa mientras lo llevaba a su boca halándolo del cabello..

- ¿Quieres más.. Rose? ¿puedes con más? - le preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Oh si… - gimió ella que no dudo en arrancarle la camisa llevada por la pasión.

Emmett que no soportaba más se bajó los pantalones junto a sus Boxes, llevó sus manos por debajo de las nalgas de Rose hasta posicionarlas en su cadera y con fuerza la atrajo hasta el borde de la mesa.- Ahora vas a saber lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad Rose, y no con los niñatos con los que has estado jugando…

- Emmett…- jadeó antes de sentir como él se adentraba en ella de un solo movimiento.

- Dios Rose…- gimió Emmett - eres un volcán, nena…

- No me llames nena, - le exigió mientras alzaba sus caderas y hacia que la penetración fuera más profunda…

-Oh si Rose, eres una diabla y serás mi nena - le susurró Emmett arremetiendo en ella con más fuerza, con más rapidez.

Rosalie no podía evitar gemir y jadear farfullando palabras incoherente cada vez que sentía como Emmett se hundía completamente en ella llenándola completamente.

Emmett sentía como el interior de Rose se contraía presionándolo de tal forma que le estaba hiendo perder el control, el calor y la humedad de su interior, sus gemidos, su nombre jadeado mientras la penetraba frenéticamente, necesitado, enloquecido le estaba llevando al límite, pero se contuvo tomando una de sus piernas y pasándola por su hombro penetrándola de esa manera mucho más fuerte y profundo asegurándose pulsar ese punto que sabía la llevaría a la locura…

Y no tardó en verla retorcerse ante otro brutal orgasmo dejándose llevar el mismo, explotando un segundo más tarde en su interior…

- Sabía que.. serias.. perfecta para mi - consiguió decir sobre su pecho.

- Y tu eres.. perfecto… para mi - contestó ella aún con la respiración agitada.

Ambos rieron mirándose a los ojos mientras sus pechos chocaban entre si.

- Te quiero, Rose - susurró finalmente con los ojos tintineantes..

- Yo también te quiero, Emmett - contestó ella atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus labios besándolo con avidez.

- Mmmh… definitivamente eres perfecta para mí - susurró divertido sobre sus labios…

- Llévame a la cama y te haré tocar el cielo… osito…- dijo eso ultimo divertida.

- Con que osito ¿eh?, para ti un tigre… nena…. - le respondió tomándola en un ágil y rápido movimiento para llevarla sobre la cama.. - prepárate preciosa… acabarás pidiendo clemencia….

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del sur de la Isla.

Edward corrió con Bella a su espalda hasta llegar a la casa. Minutos antes comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas pero cuando llegaron a la casa, la lluvia era más intensa empapándolos completamente…

Nada más entrar a la casa, la llevó hasta el sofá con intención de dejarla caer.

-No Edward, estoy empapada - le regañó Bella.

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar Bella, no te preocupes… - le dijo él…

- Llévame a mi habitación, animal… como se nota que no te encargas tu de la limpieza…- le reprendió nuevamente..

- Sabes Bella, me estás tocando demasiado las narices… - le contestó él bufando..

- Pues si eres tan flojo que no puedes conmigo, mejor me dejas en el suelo que ya iré yo sola - le retó Bella, divirtiéndose de paso de insultarlo un poquito..

-¡Dios, dame paciencia! - rogó Edward rodando los ojos dramáticamente..

Mientras Edward subía a Bella hasta su habitación… Alice y Jasper los sorprendieron..

- Bella!- exclamó Alice corriendo hacia ella - ¿Estas bien, Bella?, nos tenías preocupados…- dijo cuando llegó a ello..- Por Dios, que olor! - Alice hizo el comentario arrugando la nariz…

- Gracias Alice, yo también te quiero. - le contestó Bella irónicamente por el comentario de su hermana que había provocado la risa de los dos Cullen.

- Es que es nauseabundo, ¿te has revolcado con un pez muerto o algo? - le preguntó tapándose la nariz con la mano..

- Esto es increíble…- musitó Bella rodando los ojos..- para tu información, he permanecido apoyada de una de las palmeras que están en la playa rodeada de algas secas…- dijo con un tono acerado.- y quieres dejar de meterte con mi olor y acompañarme al cuarto para que me pueda dar una ducha…- le pidió..

- Claro, y tiraré esa ropa… no la quiero en la casa - Bella arqueó una ceja al escucharla hablar sobre la casa con tanta confianza. Y no pudo evitar mirar a Jasper que no apartaba la mirada de su hermana con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado pintada en su cara..

- Si quieres, también me puedo hacer cargo de eso… Bella - dijo Edward con un tono sugerente..

- Tú cállate, idiota! - le ordenó dándole un zape - Menudos secuestradores de pacotillas que estáis hecho..

- Augh!- se quejó Edward. - quieres dejar de darme golpes - le dijo pellizcándole el culo..

-Ahhh!- exclamó - ¿Me has pellizcado el culo?- preguntó sorprendida..-

- Y si no quieres que te de nalgadas, niña malcriada, será mejor que tengas las manitas quietas…

- Ahhh!- gritó de desesperación Bella… - Déjame ya en mi habitación a ver si te pierdo de vista - dijo apretando los dientes…

Alice y Jasper tuvieron que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar las risas que amenazaban en salir.. Sin duda entre estos había tanto fuego, que no tardarían en salir ardiendo….

Edward un poco molesto por el último comentario de Bella la llevó de mala gana hasta su habitación y una vez allí, la soltó sin mucho cuidado.

- Augh..- se quejó Bella, al apoyar el pie.- Desde luego no te vas a ganar el premio a la delicadeza..- le dijo Bella mientras cojeaba hacia la cama.

- Si no necesita nada más la señorita… - le preguntó con tono notablemente molesto..- yo me retiro. A ver si soy capaz de quitarme este olor de encima..

Bella enrojeció de rabia al oír como él también se burlaba y no pudo evitar lanzarle uno de los almohadones que había sobre la cama..

-Ya lárgate, bueno para nada.

- Me alegra saber que el dinero que tus padres invirtieron en tus modales, fueron bien amortiguados… De nada, de todos modos.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejándola mucho más cabreada que antes…

Alice no tardó en llegar y negando con la cabeza se dirigió al clóset..

-¡Ay, Bella, Bella!- dijo rebuscando algo ropa. - al paso que vais, acabaréis casados antes que yo y Jasper - soltó, sin darse cuenta de su indiscreción.

- ¿Tu y Jasper?,- preguntó Bella desde la cama, mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.- ¿En serio te gusta tanto que hasta piensas en casarte con él? - le preguntó mordaz..

Alice se congeló al oír a su hermana, había hablado de Jasper con total naturalidad y es que desde su apasionado encuentro, ya no concebía su vida sin él.

Con solemnidad salió del clóset y con cara de culpabilidad y algo de arrepentimiento, se sentó junto a su hermana…

Bella la observaba con atención, y aunque era cierto que odiaba a los cullen, especialmente a uno, no negaba que la forma en la que Jasper miraba a su hermana era enternecedora, tanto, que hasta deseó que entre ellos si se pudiera dar esa relación.

-Verás Bella..- dijo Alice frotándose las manos que tenía apoyadas en su regazo. - yo.. Yo.. - Alice se mordió el labio ansiosa por la reacción de su hermana - Verás.. Jasper y yo… esto…

- Ah, ya, Alice!..deja de marearme, ¿tu y Jasper qué? - le apremió Bella desesperada…

- Verás… mientras tu estaba perdida, pues… yo estaba asustada y… él… ay, Bella…

- Dios Alice, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ansiosa…

- Meheacostadoconel - dijo atropelladamente.

- Espera Alice, ¿puedes repetir eso último?, el viento debió de mentarme un alga o algo en el oído y no oí bien..

Alice rodó los ojos sabiendo que su hermana pequeña la obligaba a repetirlo, sabiendo muy bien lo que había oído..

- Bella…- dijo mirándola esta vez a los ojos…- Estoy enamorada de él. Quiero a Jasper y el me quiere a mí.. Y si, has oído bien, me he acostado con él. - confesó finalmente.

Bella en un principio se sorprendió por la seriedad de Alice, pero finalmente, sonrió cariñosamente para tranquilizarla…

- Me alegro por ti Alice -dijo tomándola de la mano. - Si es lo que quieres, me alegro que al menos Jasper te corresponda..

- De verdad que no te molesta Bella? - preguntó preocupada..

- No Alice. No esperaba que las cosas se dieran así, pero… el tiempo que estuve en la playa me dio por pensar, que realmente, el problema lo tenía yo con Edward, vosotros solo actuasteis como mejor os pareció, y me alegro, que al menos en ese tiempo, mis hermanas estuvieran conmigo…

- Ainss, Bella. - Musitó Alice atrayéndola para abrazarla - Siempre estaremos para ti. Y ahora, también Jasper lo estará…- dijo sonriendo - estoy completamente segura..

Bella sonrió, y no pudo evitar pensar en Rosalie.. - ¿crees que Rose y Emmett…? - dejó la pregunta sin acabar..

Alice dejó escapar una risa, y miró cariñosamente a su hermana pequeña. - Te aseguro Bella, que en estos momentos, esos dos se lo tienen que estar pasando de escándalo..

- Alice!- le reprendió Bella

- Ya la conoces Bella, estoy segura que si agudizamos el oido, hasta aquí llegan los gemidos..

- Aaaahhhh!-dijo Bella tapándose los oídos, - o no, mis inocentes oídos por Dios.

- Si, si, inocentes - rió Alice..- Creo que se te olvidó aquella vez que Rose y yo te sorprendimos en una actitud no muy inocente con ese tal Jacob…

- ¡Ay Alice, no me lo recuerdes, por Dios!- dijo Bella avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Alice comenzó a reír y mucho más animada se dirigió hasta el baño - Vamos Bella, te prepararé el baño.

- ¿Y tu y Edward? - le preguntó mientras le enjabonaba el cabello a Bella, - Dirás lo que quieras Bella, pero entre ustedes saltan chispas…

- No tendré la suerte de que se chamusque…- musitó mientras pasaba distraídamente una manopla sobre su cuerpo..

- Debes darle su merito… el chico te ha secuestrado - le dijo riendo suavemente…

Bella se quedó pensando en eso unos segundos, hasta ahora no había reparado en eso, pero… ¿en verdad lo estaba haciendo por ella, o eran sus hermanos los que necesitaban de su ayuda?.

- Estoy segura que no es por mí, Alice, algo me dice que es pura lealtad a sus hermanos…

Alice se quedó pensando en eso unos segundo también, pero aunque se hizo una nota mental para preguntar más tarde a Jasper, decidió que no, que para Edward no era indiferente Bella y que estaba segura, que hasta estaba enarmonado de ella.. Sólo que Bella no le dejaba formar parte de su vida…

- Pues no estoy muy convencida de eso Bella, tenías que haber visto su cara cuando se enteró que te habías ido y que estabas perdida… le faltó el tiempo para salir a buscarte…

Bella bufo antes de sumergirse completamente en el agua.. - Seguro que estaba preocupado por si lograba escapar y llamar a la policía..- respondió burlonamente.

-Ay Bella, que verdad que es, que no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver…- le contestó Alice.

Cuando terminaron el baño, Bella se disculpó con su hermana y le pidió que la dejase descansar. Y Alice, aunque estaba un poco preocupada, la dejó sola..

Al día siguiente, Rose y Emmett regresaron a la casa nada más amanecer. Se sentían exhaustos y hambrientos ya que en el improvisado refugio, sólo había algunas latas y chocolatinas…

Cuando entraron en la cocina, descubrieron a Jasper y a Alice que muy sonrientes estaban preparando el desayuno..

- Hola familia - saludo Emmett sobresaltando a los otros dos que no se habían percatado de su presencias..

- Dios Emmett, me vas a matar de un susto! - comentó Alice con la mano en el pecho..

- Ey que pasa tío - le saludó Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche?

Rose no pudo evitar morderse el labio recordando y Emmett sonrió al verla. - Digamos que muy, muy buena - comentó el descarado recibiendo una sonrisa sugerente de parte de la otra descarada..

- Bueno, dado que estáis de tan buen humor, me gustaría anunciaros…

-Jasper…- susurró Alice una tanto sonrojada.

Jasper se acercó a ella y la atrajo por la cintura..- Ya te dije que no pensaba ocultarlo - le susurró al oído para después dejar un calido beso en su cuello - Chicos, Alice y yo estábamos juntos. - les confesó sonriente sin dejar de mirarla…

Alice agachó su rostro un poco avergonzada pero lo levantó sorprendida al escuchar como Rose y Emmett estallaban en risa…

-¡¿Qué? - les espetó..

- Pues… - dijo Rose caminando hacia Emmett y abrazándolo por la cintura - que nosotros también estamos juntos. - les confesó sonriente..

- ¿Ustedes también? - preguntó Bella desde la puerta.

- ¿También? - preguntó otra voz detrás de ella. -¿Quiénes más? - siguió preguntando parándose a su lado

- Estupendo, el que faltaba …- musitó Bella rodando los ojos..

- Alguien quiere explicarme..- exigió Edward.

- Pues nada chaval - le contestó ella - que mis hermanas sufren el síndrome de Estocolmo - dijo antes de darse media vuelta y volver cojeando hasta su habitación…

Los cinco se quedaron mirando como Bella desaparecía por las escalaras…

- Lo siento tío - le dijo Emmett pasando por su lado y dándole una palmada. - No queríamos que os enterarais así.

- Así que estáis juntos, todos, tú con Rose y Jazz con Alice - susurró Edward arrascándose la cabeza.. - supongo que debo felicitaros - dijo con un tono de voz apagado..

- Edward…- susurró Alice apenada..

- Déjalo Alice.. es como tiene que ser..- musitó eso último, - creo que se me fue el apetito, mejor regreso a mi cuarto para que puedan desayunar tranquilos - sin más se dio la vuelta, y al igual que Bella minutos antes, desapareció por las escaleras..

- Oh chicos, ¿que podemos hacer? - preguntó Alice entristecida…

- Si Bella no siente nada más que odio por él, nada se puede hacer Alice - le respondió Emmett caminando hacia la mesa para tomar asiento.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que Edward está por mi hermana? - preguntó Rose siguiéndole.

- Estar no sería la palabra adecuada - respondió Jasper esta vez, - sería mejor decir coladito hasta las trancas, enamorado hasta el tuétano…

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- Oh vamos, Alice, no está bien que te alegres de las desgracias de los demás - le reprochó Emmett..

- No me alegro de su desgracia, animal, sino todo lo contrario..- dijo mirando significativamente a su hermana..

- Para vuestra información, chicos - les dijo Rose - Mi pequeña Bella, ha estado enamorada de Edward desde siempre, ¿Por qué si no, tiene esa herida abierta desde los doce años?

- ¿Qué herida? - preguntó Emmett con la boca llena de panecillo..

- Augh, Emmett…¡no hables con la boca llena! - le pidió Alice haciendo una mueca de asco..

El sonrió aún con la boca llena hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo atragantarse..- No olvides tus modales… osito…- le reprendió Rose.

-Al parecer no te ha quedado claro todavía, verdad nena ? - le preguntó una vez se recompuso..- En cuanto termine de desayunar te voy a enseñar a mi osito otra vez… - dijo pasando la mano por su nuca y atrayéndola hasta estamparse en su boca..

- ¡Emmett, por Dios! - les riñó Jasper - ¡búsquense un cuarto!- les sugirió. - ¿y alguien podría por favor explicarme a que herida se refieren?

- Tranquilo Jasper, hay tiempo para todo - contestó Rose dando un ultimo beso a Emmett..- Pues… me parece mentira que os hayáis olvidado de cuando Edward dejó plantada a Bella por Jessica Stanley.

-¡¿Jessica Stanley? - exclamaron los dos Cullen al unísono.

- Si chicos, la zorra de Jessica Stanley.

- ¿Pero cuando ha sucedido eso? - preguntó Jasper con el entrecejo fruncido. - Mira que lo tenía callado…- musitó..

- ¿Cómo que callado? - preguntó Alice más alto de lo normal. - Ustedes mismo le alentasteis a hacerlo - les reprochó..

- ¡¿Nosotros?- volvieron a preguntar a la vez..

- Vamos chicos, no empecemos a mentir - dijo Rose con tono molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero no estamos mintiendo, nena - le contestó Emmett ganándose una mirada asesina de su novia - Que nosotros sepamos, Edward nunca ha tenido nada que ver con esta zorra - les confesó..

- Pero si nosotros os oímos cuando lo animabais a hacerlo, en el patio trasero de vuestra casa, el día de la barbacoa , ¿lo recordáis ahora? - les preguntó Alice.

- Ah, sí… el día de la barbacoa..- musitó Jasper - pero… solo lo hicimos porque veíamos que Edward no se separaba de Bella y …aunque sea nuestro hermano, no queríamos que tuviera nada que ver con ella, por Dios, era como nuestra hermanita pequeña… cuantos años tenía… once, doce?

- Pues al parecer os escuchó, porque al día siguiente, Edward dejó plantada a Bella por ella - les contestó Rose con rabia en los ojos..

- Pero al día siguiente no fue cuando él tenía las prueba de baloncesto? - preguntó Emmett a Jasper…

- Exacto, al día siguiente, Edward tenia que ir al hospital para pasar el reconocimiento médico…

- Pero el estuvo con Jessica..- les volvió a repetir.. - Tania le dio el recado de parte de él..

- Te aseguro Rose, que ese día, Edward estuvo en el hospital…- dijo quedándose por un momento pensando en algo..- Fue por eso…- dijo finalmente..- fue por eso por lo que al día siguiente, cuando Edward fue a recogerla para ir juntos al colegio, ella se había marchado con ustedes y desde entonces no le dirigió la palabras…- concluyó finalmente.

- No me puedo creer que todos estos años, hemos estados enfadados por nada…- dijo Alice estupefacta.- Ahora estoy segura que ambos se aman y mucho si no han sido capaz de cerrar esa herida..

- Definitivamente - musitó Jasper..

-Y que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Emmett..

- Pues tenemos que dejarlos solos.

- Pero estamos en una Isla Rose… ¿Qué le decimos, que nos vamos de acampada?- preguntó rodando los ojos..

- Vamos osito, me estas diciendo que verdaderamente no tenéis la posibilidad de salir de aquí…- le preguntó con una ceja levantada..

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír..

- Jasper, llama a Uley - le pidió Emmett.. - Chicas, tenéis una hora para preparar una mochila…

- ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó Alice entusiasmada..

- En una Isla que hay más al esté, está uno de los mejores Resort del país..- le confesó Jasper..- Pasaremos allí los próximos cinco días, pero tenemos que volver… Nuestros padres estarán acá dentro de una semana - les terminó contando..

- Mi padre sabe que estamos aquí?- le preguntó Rose asombrada.

- Cariño, antes de raptarte, le pedí permiso a tu papá. Estará más que feliz de ver que no fue en vano…

-¿Y que le decimos a estos dos? - preguntó Alice con preocupación.

- Ya lo tengo! - dijo Emmett..- nosotros hablamos con Edward y le diremos que queremos estar a solas con ustedes, es hombre, comprenderá…

- Y Bella?, en cuanto sepa que puede salir de aquí querrá venir..- dijo Rose.

- A ella le diréis que hemos planeado una acampada en una islita cerca, ala cual accederemos con moto acuática. Por supuesto la invitaremos, pero le haremos saber que tendrá que tendrá que viajar con Edward y compartir esos días soportando nuestras carantoñas…

-Eres maquiavélico..-le concedió Rose con una mirada lasciva. - Me encanta ver como urdes tus planes - le susurró al oído aprovechando para lamer su oreja…

Los cuatros llevaron a cabo sus planes y en dos horas navegaban rumbo al paráiso.

Por supuesto, Edward comprendió, como había predicho sus hermanos y Bella reaccionó como esperaban..

El resto del día ambos permanecieron encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones pero el hambre hizo mellas en ellos y acabaron coincidiendo en la cocina.

- Hola - saludó Bella en un susurró cuando entró en la cocina y vio que Edward preparaba unos emparedados..

- Oh, hola - respondió el mirando sobre su hombro.- ¿tienes hambre? - le preguntó continuando con su tarea..

- Un poco - le confesó ella. - Puedo…- preguntó señalando la despensa…

Edward miró hacia el lugar que señalaba - Claro, sírvete tu misma - dijo volviendo a su tarea - ¿si quieres puedo prepararte uno de estos? - se ofreció.

- hum… no..no te preocupes - le contestó ella un poco incómoda por la situación y tímidamente sonrió antes de dirigirse a la despensa…

En ella encontró lo necesario para una rica ensalada y no tardó en preparse una.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente a la de Edward que ya había tomado asiento y estaba comiéndose silenciosamente sus emparedados..

-Hum…¿cabría la posibilidad de acceder a mi correo electrónico? - le preguntó sin dejar de jugar con su ensalada..

Edward levantó la vista hasta clavar sus verdes ojos en los chocolateados de ella.

- En el despacho podrás conectarte, yo pensaba ir para allá, también tengo que revisar mi correo.

- Ah, bueno, puedo esperar….- musitó..

-No, no hace falta, utiliza el portátil de Jasper, ¿al menos que no soportes mi presencia?

Bella se quedó mirando a su tenedor.- No, claro que no… me molesta - musitó finalmente.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. - Pues cuando termines de cenar, te llevaré al estudio para que te acomodes..

-Gracias - susurró ella antes de llevarse otro trozo de lechuga a la boca…

- ¿Acabaste? - le preguntó Edward que comenzaba a lavar su plato y su vaso.

- Si, pero descuida, yo lo haré..

- No te preocupes Bella, no se me romperán - le dijo sonriente..

Bella rodó los ojos, pero tuvo que admitir, que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan confusa; por un lado odiaba la idea de permanecer todo ese tiempo con él, pero por otro, Edward se comportaba de modo diferente, aun manteniendo las distancias, lo que le hacía sentir menos furiosa.

Cuando terminaron de recoger la cocina. Edward la guió hasta el despacho y prestándole el portátil de Jasper, le ofreció el sillón para que se acomodase.

El se sentó en el sillón de su padre y esperó mientras su portátil se cargaba.

No tardó en conectar su Messenger y se sorprendió al ver que VersesGirls estaba conectada.

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Hola….

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Dónde te has metido?

.

.

**VersesGirl dice:**

Hum… estoy de vacaciones.

Edward sonrió al ver que no le había confesado a su amigo cibernético su situación.

**Lover of the poetry dice**:

Reunión familiar por navidad no?….

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Que rollo… yo también estoy en algo así… Te había contado que las hijas de los mejores amigos de mis padres son odiosas.

Edward decidió divertirse un poco con la situación y no pudo evitar mirarla al pulsar enter y ver que Bella fruncía el entrecejo al leerlo e inmediatamente clavaba la mirada en él..

Bella, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonrojarse al ver que él la estaba mirando. ¿sería una casualidad o… ? ni siquiera quería pensar en que fuera Edward el chico con el que había estado hablando por seis meses

**VersesGirl dice:**

Nop.. No me lo habías contado… es curioso, los hijos de los mejores amigos de mis padres, son realmente plastas… no los soporto..

Contesto Bella y miró rápidamente a Edward para ver si tenía alguna reacción.

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Definitivamente tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba… aunque… te confieso que una de esas chicas….

Edward dejó inconclusa la frase y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en ella..

Bella que se había quedado un poco pillada con esa frase quiso saber.

**VersesGirl dice:**

Que te ocurre con esa chica?.

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Ella era mi mejor amiga pero de la noche a la mañana me dejó de hablar.

Edward no pudo evitar sacar el tema, nunca habían hablado sobre él y sabía que algo debió ocurrir para que la chica a la que adoraba y con quien más complicidad había tenido en su vida, le dejará de esa manera.

Bella se sorprendió por su comentario y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese frenéticamente..

**VersesGirl dice:**

Algo debiste de hacer…

Le contestó ella y volvió a fijar su mirada en él mordiendose el labio, el la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Te aseguro que no hice nada, ella fue la que cambio.

Bella no pudo evitar morderse los labios algo nerviosa, casi estaba segura que se trataba de él, seria mucha casualidad que hasta su historia fuera tan exacta a la suya pero por otra parte se sentía confusa.. El era el chico con el que se sentía ella misma, se sentía confiada y su forma de hablarle le resultaba tan especial.. Pero si era él, sin duda estaba intentando aclarar las cosas..

**VersesGirls dice:**

Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana sin un motivo….

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Ella lo hizo..

**VersesGirls dice:**

Seguro que la dejaste tirada por alguien…

Bella no pudo evitar responder furiosa, y al mirar a Edward vio como parecía contrariado.

**Lover of the poetry dice: **

Yo nunca la dejé tirada por nadie, era lo más importante en mi vida…

Contestó él impulsivamente e inmediatamente clavó su mirada en ella. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo soportarlo más, él no reconocía su falta y eso la hizo sentir más dolor, pensó que había curado esa herida, pero evidentemente no era así, sin siquiera desconectarse, se quitó el portátil de las piernas y salió corriendo del despacho después de dejarlo sobre la mesa..

- Bella… Bella? - la llamó Edward que corrió tras ella pero no llegó a tiempo y se encontró su puerta cerrada. - Bella.. ¿Qué ocurre?, habla conmigo, por favor..- musitó lo último pegando su frente a la puerta.. - ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

Apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, Bella no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas, habían pasado ocho años desde entonces, pero seguía doliendo igual. ¿sería posible que hubiese estado enarmonada de él todo el tiempo y por eso no le perdonaba?

Oía como él la llamaba frustrado desde el otro lado, pero no encontraba fuerzas para enfrentarlo, y menos ahora que sabía que el era su chico cibernético…

Cinco minutos más tarde, dejó de oír sonidos y supuso que Edward se había dado por vencido. Se dejó caer en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a correr libres por sus mejillas como aquella noche en el que se sentía totalmente decepcionada..

Un hora más tarde, seguía en la cama sin conciliar el sueño y lo peor era que no sabía como enfrentaría a Edward al día siguiente.

Pero entonces escuchó un chapuceo en la piscina.. La curiosidad le pudo y justo cuando se asomaba por la ventana, Edward emergía del agua iluminado tan solo por un resplandeciente haz de luz azulada proveniente de la luna.

Contuvo la respiración al ver la blanca y húmeda piel de su musculosa espalda. Sus ojos se clavaron en él mientras éste se pasaba las manos por sus cabella en un gesto de lo más sensual para zambullirse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

No podía negarlo por más tiempo, realmente siempre estuvo enamorada de él y su sola presencia la perturbaba, su olor, su voz, sus ojos, todo le atraía de él , por eso lo odiaba tanto, por eso no soportaba sus burlas y por eso no soportaba estar cerca, se sentía tan patética amándolo cuando él ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de…

Pero en ese instante en el que de nuevo esas voces que la atormentaban comenzaba hacer su trabajo recordó lo que él le había dicho por msn…

"_Yo nunca la dejé tirada por nadie, era lo más importante en mi vida…"_

Pero… él si se fue con ella, Lauren le dijo que estaba con Jessica y sus hermanos…

De pronto se sintió imbécil, ¿y si realmente nunca había ido con ella, y si había otra explicación para que él no pasara a recogerla? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan infantil y no preguntarle? Pues por eso, se contestó ella misma, porque era apenas una niña, que había tenido su primera decepción y del chico que más quería en la vida, su mejor amigo, su primer y único amor…

Justo en ese momento Edward volvió a emerger y comenzó a nadar a lo largo de la piscina. Se veía que trataba de gastarse, sin duda trataba de sacar su frustración nadando y la hizo sentir mal al verlo así..

Había llegado la hora, ahora no era una niña sino una adulta y debía actuar en consecuencia.

Bella abandonó la habitación y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia esa piscina natural que se confundía con la propia naturaleza.

Edward no se había percatado de su presencia y cansado de bracear se dirigió nadando lentamente hasta la roca más cercana al pequeño salto de agua que había a un extremo de la piscina. Se apoyo con los brazos en el y se quedó mirando las miles de estrellas que iluminaban como luciérnagas el cielo.

-¿Eres tú, verdad? - se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bella. Esforzó la vista rodeando la piscina hasta que finalmente vio su silueta.

- Si soy yo - contestó el cambiando de postura para mirarla pero sin acercarce. No sabía que esperar de ella..

- No pensabas decírmelo nunca - le reprochó.

- Lo siento Bella, apenas hace unas semanas que lo descubrí, ¿recuerdas? - se excusó. En ese momento vio que ella caminaba lentamente hacia donde él estaba y el mismo comenzó a desplazarse por el agua sin perder en ningún momento su contacto visual.

- Supongo que fue una decepción… encontrarme allí - musitó Bella mientras seguía acortando la distancia hacia él. El seguía en el agua pero no llegaba a acercarse al borde, no quería intimidarla.

- No fue decepción Bella, pero… si sorpresa - le confesó el escupiendo un poco de agua mientras se mantenía a flote en ese lado de las piscina que era más profunda.

- ¿Por qué Edward?, creí que éramos amigos - dijo tristemente ella cuando llegó al borde de la piscina y sentándose metiendo los pies en el agua, que seguía estando tibia.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo - le respondió él que lentamente se fue acercando.

- Niegas que aquella tarde no estuviste con ella - le dijo para sorpresa de él..

- No sé a que te refieres Bella, ¿Qué tarde? Y… ¿Quién es ella? - le preguntó confuso quedandose a unos escasos centímetro de sus piernas.

- La tarde que no me acompañaste a casa porque te fuiste con Jessica - le reprochó finalmente.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó él sorprendido - Yo jamás te hubiese dejado por esa zorra - le confesó frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero.. Lauren me dijo que te habías ido con ella, Edward - musitó sintiendo como sus sospechas se iban haciendo realidad..

- Le dije a Lauren que te dijera que mi padre me había recogido para hacer las pruebas medicas para el equipo, Bella. Yo esa tarde estuve en el hospital.

- No ..- sollozó Bella sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar..

Edward comprendió entonces y sin poder evitarlo llegó hasta ella y puso sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas.

- Bella, ¿todo este tiempo estuviste pensando que te había dejado por esa? - le preguntó entristecido.

Bella dejando escapar un sollozo y con el labio tembloroso, asintió con la cabeza.

- Bella…- susurró él llevando sus manos a su cintura. - ¿cómo no me preguntaste? - le reprochó.

- Yo.. Yo..- comenzó a farfullar Bella, - me sentí dolida, me sentí traicionada..

- Bella…- volvió a susurrar- No te haces una idea lo que todo este tiempo he sufrido por tu actitud.. - le confesó finalmente Edward clavando sus ojos en los de ellas que se veían más brillantes a la luz de la luna. - No sabes las noches que lloré por ti, Bella.. Eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y… - se pausó perdiéndose una vez más en su mirada - … la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado - le confesó finalmente.

- Edward…- sollozó ella.

- Bella…- susurró él.. - antes de tomarla por la cintura y sumergirla en el agua.

Bella se sorprendió al principio pero sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente cuando sintió las manos de Edward rodearla por la cintura quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella..

- Si hubiese sabido eso antes, hace mucho que hubiese echo esto - le susurró antes de acortar la distancia y tomar por primera vez posesión de su labios.

Bella contuvo la respiración al sentir los labios de Edward apresar los suyos con unos suaves pero candente movimientos y al instante sintió como miles de mariposas bailoteaban en su interior..

- Dios Bella, - susurró Edward sobre sus labios - Te he echado tanto de menos - le confesó uniendo su frente a la de ella.

- Perdóname…- susurró ella que mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su olor, de su aliento, de su calor. - Yo también te he echado de menos …-confesó esta vez ella.

- Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado mi niña - musitó abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los de ellas que comenzaban a abrirse.

- Yo también te amo Edward, siempre te amé, por eso no soportaba verte con otras -

- Shhsss- siseó Edward haciéndola callar. - No recordemos esas cosas Bella, para mi tampoco fue fácil verte con otros. Es más, me moría de celos.

- Lo siento Edward, lo siento - volvió a disculparse ella que enternecida y emocionada buscó de nuevos sus labios.. - Siento que hayamos desaprovechado tanto tiempo - dijo sobre sus labios pasando sus manos por sus hombros para colgarse de su cuello y atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

- Bella…- gimió Edward al notar como su cuerpo de amoldaba perfectamente al suyo y sin poder evitarlo deslizó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y la incitó para que con sus piernas se enganchara de sus caderas.

- Mmmh… - gimió Bella al sentir la notable erección de Edward que estaba nadando desnudo y los roces que se daban cuando él comenzó a desplazarse por el borde de la piscina sin permitir que ella se soltase en ningún momento.

Cuando Edward llegó donde daba pie sin dificultad, la apoyo contra la pared rocosa que simulaba un hermoso salto de agua y bajo el sonido envolvente del agua, comenzó a besarla frenéticamente…

- Te deseo Bella… susurró sobre sus labios unas de las veces que paró para tomar aire.

- Edward - gimió ella que sentía el agua correr por su espalda y sumergida hasta la cintura, notaba como su sexo palpitaba por acogerlo..- Quiero sentirte…- susurró antes de que Edward volviera a arremeter contra sus labios.

Edward enloquecido y totalmente excitado no tardó en desprenderse de su camisa dejando sus pechos a su merced, los que no tardó en atender devorandolos, lamiendolos, mordiéndolos..

-Edward…- volvió a gemir Bella que totalmente eloquecida con la boca de Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando más fricción…

- Bella…- dijo Edward a duras penas - si seguimos no podré parar…- le informó jadeante.

- Te mataría si parases ahora - le amenazó Bella, que gimió al sentir las manos de Edward deshacerse también de sus pantalones y sus braguitas.

- Te juro que no he visto nada más hermoso - susurró al oído antes de devorar su cuello y con sus manos en sus nalgas presionarla contra su erección - me tienes loco, Bella, loco..

- Quiero sentirte Edward - susurró Bella que bruscamente tiro de su cabello hacia tras exponiendo así su cuello, que no dudó en morder.

- Oh, Dios….- gimió Edward totalmente excitado y sin perder ni un solo segundó más la complació entrando en ella lentamente -

- Oh, Edward - gimió largamente Bella sintiendo como el avanzaba en su interior llenándola completamente con la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido. Su sexo que estaba completamente empapado, no opuso resistencia y enseguida lo abrazó con su ardiente carne que palpitaba al sentirlo. - Dios Edward, OH… es increible..-

- Bella…- susurró el también totalmente entregado al placer que esa lenta penetración le estaba causando, sintiendo en cada momento la elevada temperatura con la que ella lo recibió. No pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo y comenzó a retroceder y a arremeter una y otra vez sintiendo en cada embestida, comos sus paredes se contraían y se dilataban a su alrededor llevando a la locura..

Los gemidos se unieron al sonido de la naturaleza..Edward entraba y casi salía completamente una y otra vez de ella llevándolos con ese movimiento a tocar el mismo cielo..

Bella sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar en cada arremetida y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas buscando una mayor profundidad, era tanto el placer que estaba enloquecida, sus bocas se chocaban sus lenguas peleaban la una con la otra sin dejar descanso, jadeantes gemían sin remido, se mordían, se lamían, mientras seguían en esa incesante danza que los hacia estremecer, vibrar .

-Dios Edward, OH Dios… OH dios Edward.. - jadeaba Bella que sentía como su espalda chocaba contra las rocas en cada embestida.

El jadeaba y gemía en sus oído mientras que clavaba sus manos en sus nalgas para entrar más rápido y más fuerte en ella.

Bella no podía soportarlo más, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante el eminente orgasmo, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente buscando la liberación a tan deliciosa tortura y cuando él comenzó a temblar no pudo más y estalló en miles de descargas que azotaron sus cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

El al sentir su sexo contraerse alrededor suyo no lo soportó más y dejándose llevar por un infinito placer, se derramó completamente en ella..

Ambos jadeaban el uno en la boca del otro mientras sus cuerpos seguían temblando de placer.

- Te.. te amo - a penas susurró él apresando el labio inferior de Bella que temblaba involuntariamente por su respiración jadeante..

- Edward…- musitó ella pegando su frente contra la de él y sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar emocionada.

- Ey, preciosa…¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó Edward al sentir sus lágrimas humedecer su propia piel.

- Porqué odio haberme perdido esto durante tantos años…

-Shhss..- volvió a sisear.- Pero ahora recuperaremos el tiempo perdido Bella, ¿si me aceptas? - preguntó en un susurró.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella que no llegó a comprender..

- No quiero perder ni un minuto más de nuestro tiempo Bella, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero sentirte el resto de mi vida, quiero poder gritarle a todos que la mujer más hermosa del mucho es mía…

- Edward…- musitó Bella emocionada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella? - le preguntó clavando sus ojos en ella.

- Es lo que más me gustaría en este mundo - le confesó ella.

- Dios Bella.. - dijo emocionado pero con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios - no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con eso - y sin más volvió a estrellar sus labios contra los de ellas antes de agarrarle fuertemente por las caderas e impulsandose hacia tras, sumergirse junto a ella…

Esa noche la pasaron juntos recuperando el tiempo perdido, se amaron de todas las formas posibles y a la mañana siguiente como dos tontos enamorados desayunaron tomados de la mano, ya que eran imposible estar más de dos minutos sin rozarse, sin besarse, sin sentirse..

El resto del día lo pasaron entre juegos en la playa, y sientas relajadas en las hamacas que remecían placenteramente por la brisa.

Los días que le siguieron los disfrutaron de la misma manera.. Eras un alivio que ninguno de sus hermanos estuvieran porque así podían disfrutar el uno del otro sin restricciones, pero la dicha nunca puede ser eterna y al sexto día, los chicos regresaron y se maravillaron al verlos a los dos dormidos y abrazados en una de las hamacas sin que se dieran cuenta..

- Ay por Dios!…¿no son monos? - susurró Alice viendo por fin como su hermana sonreía en sueños mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Edward…

- Me alegra saber que han conseguido sacar fuera ese demonio que los tenía separados - respondió Jasper que tenía tomada a su novia por el hombro.

- Pues habrá que celebrarlo y recuerden que mañana llegan nuestros padres…- dijo riendo Emmett lo que hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño para finalmente abrir los ojos y quedarse perdido mirando a su niña..

- Que pasa, que Bella te ha dado tanto azucar que ya ni nos ves?- le preguntó Burlón Emmett.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Edward provocando que Bella se despertase y después de sonreírle a él, se fijara en los cuatro pares de ojos que están fijos en ellos…

- Dios! - exclamó ella avergonzada y en un intento de salir de la hamaca terminó con los dos en el suelo…

- Bella…- Se quejó Edward que no le dio tiempo de prepararse y acabo golpeándose en la cabeza…

Ni que decir que los otros cuatros se destornillaban de la risa mientras ella, viendo la expresión de dolor de Edward no pudo evitar reírse también..

-Los siento mi amor, - dijo finalmente llevando sus labios a los suyos y suavemente besandolo.

- Ainsss… lo dicho, ¡que monos! - exclamó Alice lo que hizo que todos volvieran a romper en risas..

- Dejemos a los tortolitos y vayamos dentro, muero de hambre - dijo Emmett llevando consigo a su novia. - además hay que prepararlo todo para mañana, recordad que llegan nuestros padres..

- ¡¿qué? - preguntó Bella alejandose de los labios de Edward que mantuvo su mano en su cintura.

- Si querida, aquí nuestros secuestradores, tuvieron la decencia de pedir permiso a papá antes - le dijo burlonamente Rose.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó volviendo su mirada a Edward.

- Hum… ¿si? - dijo guiñando un ojo esperando un arranque de su reciente Novia..

- Le declaraste tu amor por mi a mi padre, Edward. - dijo emocionada.

- Y lo volvería hacer, preciosa - dijo apartando el pelo que ocultaba su rostro.- Te amo Bella.

- Yo también te amo, amor..- dijo besándolo de nuevo..

- Ah!.. Estos dos derrochan tanta miel que voy acabar con diabetes - bromeó Emmett.- Vamos Rose, necesito algo de picante para contrarrestar…

Esa tarde fue especialmente divertida mientras todos y cada uno contaba como habían vividos esos ocho años y lo mucho que habían disfrutado en esos últimos días.

Al día siguiente y casi a primera hora los papás atracaron en el embarcadero y emocionados y expectantes llegaron hasta la casa para encontrarse con la imagen con la que siempre habían soñados.. Sus hijos desayunaban entre risas y caricias.

-Hijos! - musitó emocionada Esme desde la puerta .

-¡Papá, Mamá! - gritaron ellas que no tardaron en correr a los brazos de sus padres que igualmente emocionados las recibieron alegremente..

Emmett, Jasper y Edward tampoco tardaron en llegar donde su madre y abrazarla cariñosamente como siempre habían hecho.. Pero ahora sintiéndose felices.

Entre besos y abrazos… los chicos les contaron a sus padres que al final el secuestro tuvo su efecto y aunque Charlie los miró severamente, advirtiéndoles claramente que no consentirían que sus chicas sufrieran ni una vez más.. Se sentía dichoso porque sabía que en el fondo no encontrarían hombres mejores.

Era la primera vez que celebraban la navidad en la Isla y prometieron repetirlo cada año. Porque esa sin duda, fue la mejor navidad que habían vivido desde hacía ocho años, donde estuvieron todos, la apasionada Rose haciéndole ojitos al seductor Emmett, la hiperactiva Alice se colgaba del brazo del calmado Jasper y la tímida Bella se refugiaba en los brazos de su galante Edward. Cada oveja con su pareja.

- Mirad que lindo son - dijo Renée mirando a los chicos que entre risas cómplices recogían la mesa para pasar a abrir los regalos..cómo cuando eran pequeños.. Pero ahora mucho más motivados.

- Son las mejores navidades - musitó Emmett que emocionada tenía los ojos tintineantes..

- Ahora también consuegros - comentó Carlisle con una sonrisa radiante mirando a su mejor amigo, a su hermano.

- Y no sabes que feliz me hace eso - contestó Charlie mirando emocionado hacia los chicos que ajenos a lo que sus padres hablaban seguían recogiendo la mesa entre caricias y besos robados..

- No es justo - se quejó Bella cuando miraba la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca.. - yo no tuve oportunidad de regalarte nada.

- Tu me has hecho el mejor regalo mi amor - le aseguró Edward abrazándola por la espalda y mirando su pulsera apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.- Tenerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin duda el mejor regalo.

Bella se volvió entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él… - Te amo Edward Cullen, el más sexy secuestrador del mundo - susurró sonriente antes de besar y deleitarse con sus labios..

- Te amo Bella Swan, y te aseguro que te secuestrare al menos, dos o tres veces a la años - dijo mordiendo su labio inferior - Adoro tu síndrome de Estocolmo…

- Feliz Navidad amor - susurró Bella sobre sus labios.

- Feliz Navidad, preciosa - le susurró él - Me alegro que hayamos podido pasar página Bella. Y deseo que en el año que entra.. - se pausó para capturar de nuevo sus labios -… podamos escribir una nueva hoja en el libro de nuestra vida….

- Yo también lo deseo, amor - musitó ella. - Ven, vayamos arriba… quiero comenzar a llenar esa hoja… de gemidos…

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A.**

¡Ay por Dios!, Espero que les haya gustado .

Este es mi regalito de Navidad para todas vosotras, especialmente, para mis fieles lectoras en "la chica del rincón" y muy especialmente para mis requesonas que cada noche, hacen que mi imaginación vuele..

Vale, Pilar… este es el resultado de esa loca conversación, nadie se creería que comenzamos hablando de los menús para la cena de Noche Buena y acabamos babeando por unos sexys secuestradores.. jajajja. Os lo dedico de todo corazón.

Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! Os deseo que al igual que Bella y Edward, puedan pasar páginas, dejar a tras todo lo malo que les haya acontecido en este año y comienzen el nuevo lleno de ilusiones y felicidad.

Un fuerte abrazo a todas.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


End file.
